PD: No hace falta que contestes
by enlyume7
Summary: Bethyl AU. Cuando su psicóloga le dió la carta de un preso, en lugar de una presa, Beth supo que se trataba de un error. "Hey, me obligan a acer esto. Buena conducta y esas jilipolleces. Así que "ola" o eso. Daryl Dixon. PD: No hace falta que contestes". Beth quiso escribirle sólo para marcarle las faltas de ortografía.
1. La chica que no quería hablar

**Capítulo 1: La chica que no quería hablar**

Era curioso como una hora podía parecer tan larga como una semana cuando la pasabas tumbada en un diván, en una sala decorada como si de una biblioteca privada se tratara, mirando al techo en silencio. Desde allí no podía ver el reloj de pared que estaba sobre la puerta de entrada y, aunque era totalmente silencioso, Beth habría jurado que escuchaba el segundero moverse. _Tic, tac, tic, tac._ Su imaginación, aumentando la tortura que ya era pasar allí una hora cada jueves. Desde hacía cuatro meses. Y Beth seguía esperando que Denise rompiera el silencio. Y, suponía, la psicóloga esperaba que lo rompiera ella. Tal vez era así como funcionaba con sus otros pacientes, pero no con ella.  
Iba a esas sesiones por pura obligación al no superar el accidente de tráfico que la había dejado seis meses en coma; había sido una de los cinco adolescentes afortunados que habían sobrevivido al vuelco del autocar. Al menos, para los demás. Ella muchas veces deseaba haberse marchado con su mejor amiga; con su novio; con sus otros 21 compañeros de clase. Y por eso estaba allí tumbada, obligada por sus padres, cuando habían pasado dos años y medio del accidente y seguía sin mejorar.  
Lo intentaba, de verdad que lo intentaba. Había recuperado el año perdido en el instituto y, aunque un curso más tarde y con una nota muy inferior a la que solía sacar, se había graduado. A esas alturas los chicos de su edad estaban ya acabando su segundo año universitario. Ella no. No quería estudiar. No sabía qué estudiar. No sabía qué hacer. Pero tampoco quería hablarlo con Denise. Ni con nadie.  
\- Muy bien. Hemos terminado -dijo la psicóloga, cerrando su cuaderno de notas antes de levantarse de su butaca de piel.  
Beth se levantó, cogió el bolso que había dejado a los pies del diván y siguió a la mujer hasta la puerta. Denise la abrió por ella, sonriente como siempre, y no por primera vez la joven se preguntó si no debía de ser su mejor cliente. Sus padres pagaban una buena suma por esas sesiones y no tenía ni que trabajar. Debía de ser como una hora libre para ella.  
\- Nos vemos la semana que viene, Beth.  
La rubia no contestó y salió de la sala escuchando la puerta cerrarse tras ella. Denise Cloyd tenía la consulta en su vivienda particular, en un barrio residencial lleno de chalets de familias de clase media-alta. Beth y Jimmy habían fantaseado con vivir en un lugar así cuando salieran de la universidad. Ella estudiaría periodismo, con Amy; él quería ser dentista. Se habrían casado, se habrían comprado una casa y habrían tenido tres hijos cuyos nombres ya habían elegido. Era lo que se esperaba de ellos y no habría sido una mala vida.  
Su hermana mayor ya la esperaba en el coche. Al verla salir guardó el teléfono móvil en el bolso y arrancó, esperando a que Beth se pusiera el cinturón antes de reincorporarse a la carretera tras poner el intermitente. Todos eran muy cuidadosos cuando la llevaban en coche. Ella no se atrevía a conducir, ni cogía transporte público. Muchas veces había ido desde su casa al pueblo andando, y estaba a 35 minutos de camino.  
\- ¿Cómo ha ido hoy? ¿Has hablado mucho con la doctora Cloyd? -preguntó Maggie, sonriendo. Beth giró la cabeza y miró por la ventana del coche; en realidad, su hermana no esperaba respuesta.  
Beth recordaba esa época en la que Maggie había tenido dieciocho años. Al contrario que muchos de sus compañeros ella no se había marchado a una universidad de otro Estado, sino que se había quedado en Georgia para seguir viviendo con sus padres. Decía que era para ahorrar, pero Beth sabía que estaba muy apegada a su familia; su adolescencia había sido una pelea tras otra con ellos, escapándose por la ventana cada sábado para ir de fiesta y volviendo en zig-zag y con los zapatos en la mano al día siguiente. Aún hoy nadie entendía como había conseguido entrar en la universidad y estar ya a punto de terminar la carrera de Trabajo Social. Sí, sus padres había sido muy severos y estrictos con Maggie, al igual que con su hermano Shawn, dos años mayor que ella y también amante de la fiesta, y Beth recordaba los gritos y los castigos aún cuando tenían más de veinte años.  
Por eso no entendía que con ella fueran tan permisivos. Sí, habían estado a punto de perderla en aquel accidente; de hecho la habían perdido durante seis meses y Beth sabía que, en el fondo, sentían que aún no habían recuperado a la que era su hija. Pero vivían con tanto miedo y le tenían tanta lástima que se lo toleraban todo. Cualquier otro ya se habría aprovechado de la situación; ella no tenía ánimo para nada.  
\- Ey, esta noche Shawn viene a cenar a casa. Con su novia -dijo Maggie con una sonrisa maliciosa que enseñaba sus dientes-. Creo que le preguntaré de cuantos meses está embarazada. O si quiere ver una foto de Shawn antes de que se operara para cambiarse de sexo. ¿Qué te parece? Ya la usé con la última chica, sé que a papá no le gustó pero por ver la cara de Shawn mereció la pena.  
Maggie tenía razón, había sido divertido. Sobre todo porque se había tomado la molestia de colgar fotos que tenían con una de sus primas y cuando la chica en cuestión -¿Dianna, Danny? Algo con D- había preguntado, Maggie le había explicado que se trataba de Shawn antes de su operación. Y tenía preparada una historia tan buena y convincente que su hermano se había quedado sin habla. Había sido su padre quién le había sacado del apuro y sólo porque estaba tan chapado a la antigua que no iba a tolerar esas insinuaciones sobre su hijo en su propia casa. Era un buen hombre, pero había sido padre muy tarde y la diferencia generacional con sus hijos se notaba. El hecho de que vivieran en una granja, suponía Beth, tampoco ayudaba a que se abriera mucho de mente.  
La valla de entrada a la granja estaba cerrada cuando llegaron por lo que Beth se quitó el cinturón y bajó del coche para abrir. Y coger las cartas del buzón, una tarea que le habían impuesto cuando no quería ni salir de la casa. Maggie pasó y continuó el recorrido por el camino de tierra y piedras sin esperarla, consciente de que Beth iría andando a partir de ahí. Incluso los días de lluvia, equipada con las botas de agua y el paraguas, caminaba aquel último tramo de medio quilómetro. Esos días eran sus favoritos.  
La granja era una casa de dos plantas, más sótano y desván, pintada de blanco y con un porche de madera que rodeaba toda la planta baja. En el pasado habían tenido todo tipo de animales, pero ahora sólo mantenían las gallinas y el establo con tres caballos. El verdadero negocio de su padre estaba en la única clínica veterinaria del pueblo que heredaría Shawn, quien había seguido los pasos de su padre sólo con ese objetivo.  
Beth empujó la puerta de entrada y cerró con un portazo para indicar que ya había llegado. Cogió el bolso que Maggie había dejado en el mueble del recibidor, lo sustituyó por las cartas, y subió las escaleras tras escuchar el saludo de su madre desde la cocina. Una de las ventajas de tener una casa grande es que nunca había tenido que compartir habitación con sus hermanos; en el pasado le habría gustado y muchas noches las había pasado durmiendo con Maggie o Shawn, pero desde los quince años (antes del accidente) había agradecido esa intimidad. No por que tuviera nada que ocultar. Simplemente, le gustaba saber que aún en casa de sus padres tenía su propio templo. Y aunque ahora no le dejaran cerrar la puerta por miedo a que volviera a hacer alguna tontería, seguía sintiendo aquella habitación como su espacio propio y sabía que nadie entraba allí sin su permiso.  
La habitación seguía igual desde sus dieciséis años y aunque a vistas ajenas resultaba muy infantil daba igual cuanto tiempo pasara, Beth aún se sentía como aquella adolescente. Muchas noches se acostaba rezando para despertarse al día siguiente con Jimmy esperándola en el coche para ir a clase juntos. Era un buen chico, Jimmy; eran amigos desde el jardín de infancia y habían empezado a salir a los catorce años. Beth dudaba que jamás pudiera estar con otro chico. Había pasado de querer una familia numerosa a esperar pasar sola su vida, y aunque sólo tenía veinte años, esa perspectiva no la deprimía. Le parecía bien. Jimmy y sus compañeros de clase no tendrían ese futuro y ella tampoco.  
Al contrario de en la sala de la psicóloga, en su habitación el tiempo parecía volar y demasiado pronto escuchó a su madre subir por las escaleras. Se asomó a la puerta pero no entró en la habitación. Se había quitado el delantal y parecía recién salida de la ducha pese a que aún tenía una mancha de harina en la barbilla.  
\- Tu hermano está a punto de llegar. Baja en cinco minutos -dijo sonriendo.  
Beth asintió y se levantó de la cama con pereza. Bajó las escaleras y en el comedor estaba ya su padre asomado por la ventana a la espera de ver el monovolumen de Shawn acercarse. Era el único de sus hijos que ya no vivía allí; a diferencia de Maggie, él sí se había marchado a estudiar fuera y ya no había regresado a casa de sus padres.  
\- No entiendo por qué nos tiene que presentar a todas las chicas a las que conoce -murmuró, pasándose la mano por el pelo blanco-. ¿Cuánto le duró la última, dos semanas?  
\- Dos meses -lo corrigió Annette con una sonrisa paciente-. Al menos él nos presenta a alguien, no como tus hijas.  
Beth sabía que lo decía por Maggie. Su hermana no guardaba el celibato precisamente, pero ninguno de sus novios había puesto nunca un pié en aquella casa. En cuanto a ella… Beth se puso a jugar con los brazaletes que llevaba en la muñeca sin querer pensar otra vez en Jimmy.  
\- Oh, aquí llega. Vaya coche se ha comprado. Para eso le pago, para que tire así el dinero. No es buen coche para una granja.  
\- Shawn vive en la ciudad, es un coche de ciudad -dijo Annette nuevamente.  
Hershel se giró hacia ella con un bufido y los ojos entrecerrados, aunque al verla le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Con toda la delicadeza del mundo, como si su mujer fuera a romperse, le pasó el pulgar por la barbilla para limpiarle los restos de harina y Beth sonrió ante el gesto. Escucharon la puerta del coche cerrarse y poco después abrirse la de la entrada; justo cuando Maggie bajaba por las escaleras.  
\- ¡Shawn, menuda sorpresa! -exclamó la morena, sonriente-. ¡Como no dejabas de decir "tu pareja" esperaba que trajeras a un chico otra vez!  
\- ¡Maggie! -exclamaron Hershel, Annette y Shawn a la vez.  
Sus padres salieron del salón para recibir a la joven pero Beth esperó allí hasta que entraron. La chica que acompañaba a su hermano era latina, tenía el pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta alta, el cuerpo esbelto y vestía vaqueros y una blusa verde. Parecía una chica bastante sencilla a simple vista. Y no pareció alarmarse por el comentario de Maggie.  
\- Encantada de conocerles, señor y señora Greene.  
\- Por favor, llámanos Hershel y Annette -dijo su madre como hacía siempre que alguien la llamaba por el apellido, dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo como si se tratara ya de una amiga de toda la vida.  
Todos regresaron al salón y al verla Shawn le dio un fuerte abrazo. Después le presentó sonriente a Rosita. Y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, la conversación en torno a las novedades, la vida en la ciudad y, finalmente, a la vida de la nueva novia de Shawn. Antes del postre averiguaron que era la menor de tres hermanas, había sido gimnasta, hablaba cuatro idiomas y acababa de licenciarse en Turismo. Shawn había presentado a muchas chicas, sí, pero Rosita parecía ya una mujer con las cosas claras. Beth supo que su hermano iba en serio con ella mucho antes de que se levantara de la silla cuando aún estaban tomando el postre.  
\- Papá, mamá, la visita de hoy no es solamente para presentaros a Rosita -dijo cogiéndole la mano y tirando de ella para que se levantara. Shawn le pasó el brazo por los hombros sin dejar de mirar a sus padres, sonriente aunque nervioso-. Rosita y yo vamos a casarnos. En marzo.  
Annette dejó escapar un suspiro de sorpresa antes de levantarse y rodear la mesa hasta llegar a su hijo para abrazarlo con fuerza, felicitándolos a ambos. Maggie lo miraba con la boca semiabierta y Beth bajó la vista para jugar con sus brazaletes de nuevo, preguntándose cuanto tiempo hacía que su hermano conocía a aquella mujer y cuanto desde que le había pedido que se casara con él. Una boda no se organizaba en tres meses, ¿no? Debían de tener cosas planeadas ya.  
\- ¿En marzo? -preguntó entonces Hershel, aún sentado en su sitio-. ¿Estás embarazada?  
\- Papá… -se quejó Shawn, entornando los ojos.  
\- Aún no, señor Greene -dijo Rosita sonriendo y manteniendo la mirada de su futuro suegro.  
Beth tuvo que admitir que ese "aún" le hizo cierta ilusión. Dos horas antes no se planteaba lo de ser tía, pero ahora no le molestaba la idea. A sus padres les vendría bien tener un nieto. Tal vez así la dejaban en paz a ella.  
\- Entonces, ¿necesitas papeles?  
\- ¡Hershel! -lo regañó esta vez su mujer.  
El comentario sacó a Maggie de su estado de shock y la hizo reír. Empezó entonces una discusión entre el matrimonio mientras sus tres hijos y Rosita escuchaban pacientemente, hasta que Annette ganó la batalla y Hershel se levantó para felicitar a la pareja. Y empezaron a hablar sobre la boda, revelando que efectivamente estaba todo planeado e iba a ser muy sencilla. Beth no atendió mucho, concentrada en comerse el postre que su hermana había olvidado con la gran noticia, hasta que Shawn la obligó a participar en la boda.  
\- …y Beth será la cuarta Dama de Honor -dijo su hermano, sonriendo-. Y hará el brindis.

* * *

Beth llevaba cincuenta y tres minutos tumbada en el diván, la mirada en el techo y el imaginario _tic tac_ del reloj en su cabeza. Denise esperaba en silencio, sentada en su butaca de piel, con el cuaderno de notas en su regazo y probablemente pensando en que se gastaría los 75 dólares de aquella sesión.  
\- Mi hermano quiere que haga el brindis en su boda -dijo de pronto, rompiendo el absoluto silencio. Denise levantó la vista hacia ella y sacó el bolígrafo que guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta con total naturalidad, como si Beth no hubiera guardado silencio durante toda la terapia hasta ese momento.  
\- ¿Y cuándo se casa tu hermano?  
\- En marzo.  
\- Eso es muy poco tiempo para preparar un discurso.  
\- No conozco a esa mujer -dijo Beth, incorporándose en el diván-. ¿Cómo voy a escribir sobre la maravillosa pareja que se supone que hacen si no la conozco? La semana pasada nos la presentó y esa misma noche nos dijo que se casaban. No la conozco. No estoy segura de conocer ni a mi hermano ya -suspiró, bajando la vista a sus deportivas.  
\- Entonces tienes que conocerles. A los dos. Pasar tiempo con ellos -dijo Denise como si fuera una respuesta evidente-. Tu padre quería que trabajaras en su clínica de recepcionista, ¿no? Eso te acercaría a tu hermano. Y si ayudas a…  
\- Rosita, se llama Rosita. Es prácticamente lo único que sé.  
\- Si ayudas a Rosita con la boda, acabarás por conocerla a ella.  
\- No quiero ayudarla -murmuró con enfado-. Y aunque la conociera, aunque fuera amiga mía de toda la vida… yo no escribo, no sabría que decir. Y, ¿hablar delante de cincuenta personas? Si no hablo contigo, ¡no hablo con nadie! Me moriré en el momento en que todos me miren y…  
\- Beth, no estás diciendo nada que no tenga solución -la interrumpió la psicóloga tranquilamente y Beth la miró con incredulidad-. Has perdido la práctica, pero puedes hacer todas esas cosas porque las has hecho antes. Tenías muchos amigos en el instituto así que lo de conocer a gente no es un problema para ti. Y querías estudiar periodismo, que consiste en escribir y hablar para mucha gente.  
\- Pero eso era antes, ¡yo ya no soy esa chica! -se quejó, cerrando los puños con fuerza.  
\- ¿Estás segura de eso? Porque lo que yo veo es una chica de veinte años que está anclada en sus diecisiete. Los años pasan, la gente crece y madura. Tú no has hecho nada de eso así que aunque más sombría, sigues siendo una niña.  
\- ¿Mas sombría? ¿Y de verdad te extraña? ¡Murieron veintitrés personas! ¡Amigos! ¡Llevaba toda mi vida estudiando con ellos! ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que estar?  
\- La pena nunca desaparece, Beth, pero se aprende a vivir con ella. Tú no lo estás haciendo. Es terrible por lo que pasaste, eso lo sabe todo el mundo, pero no eres la única que lo está pasando mal. Tu perdiste muchos amigos, a tu novio. Pero veintitrés padres enterraron a sus hijos. ¿Cómo te crees que se sienten ellos? -dijo Denise, levantando la mano para silenciarla cuando la vio abrir la boca de nuevo-. Tú sobreviviste al accidente; sobreviviste a un coma; sobreviviste a una navaja -dijo señalando con la cabeza su muñeca izquierda. Automáticamente Beth se la tapó estirando la manga del jersey, como si así pudiera hacerla desaparecer-. Y esa última acción fue cosa tuya. Si no quisieras vivir ya estarías muerta, Beth. Pero lo intentaste y te arrepentiste, ¿no? ¿Para qué? ¿Para vivir como un fantasma?  
Beth bajó la vista de nuevo, notando como le ardían los ojos y tragando saliva para evitar que se le salieran las lágrimas. Por eso no hablaba de ello. Porque le dolían las costillas que se había roto, le dolía la cabeza que se había golpeado contra el techo del autocar, le dolía la cicatriz en la muñeca y le dolía el corazón. Era tan infeliz. ¿Cómo iba una persona tan triste a escribir y a hablar sobre algo tan bonito como debía de ser una boda por amor?  
\- Llevo unos días dándole vueltas a tu caso -dijo Denise de nuevo, levantándose. Beth la siguió con la mirada, observando como rodeaba el escritorio para coger unas cartas que tenía sobre la mesa-. Participo en un proyecto con la Facultad de Psicología y la prisión estatal. Los presos tienen a su disposición asistencia psicológica durante su condena, pero la mayoría no quiere hablar directamente con nadie. Escribir, sin embargo… parece más sencillo. Ellos escriben una carta y un psicólogo les contesta -la mujer se sentó de nuevo en la butaca-. La segunda parte del proyecto consiste en ponerles en contacto con alguien ajeno para que retomen el contacto con la sociedad antes de salir -le ofreció los sobres-. Estas mujeres están en esa segunda parte.  
\- ¿Quieres que escriba a una presa? -preguntó abriendo los ojos de par en par, preguntándose que diría su padre de saberlo.  
\- Buscan una segunda oportunidad. Y tú también la necesitas -dijo Denise encogiéndose de hombros-.  
\- Quieres que me escriba con una presa -repitió, esta vez como una afirmación de pura incredulidad. Su padre iba a sacarla de esa terapia cuando se lo contara.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan terrible? Son mujeres que se arrepienten de sus decisiones pasadas, rehabilitadas para salir próximamente de la prisión y reinsertarse en la sociedad.  
\- Suerte convenciendo a mi padre de eso.  
\- No seré yo quién se lo diga -dijo Denise y Beth se preguntó si no se habría quedado dormida en el diván-. Sabes que lo que me digas se queda entre nosotras, ¿verdad? No hablo de mis pacientes con nadie, Beth. No puedo hacerlo. Ni la policía podría obligarme a hacerlo gracias al secreto profesional.  
\- ¿Y las cartas? -preguntó sin saber por qué. No es que estuviera valorando el escribir-. ¿Leerás lo que escriba, o lo que me escriban? ¿Lo leerá alguien en la prisión?  
\- …a menos que tú quieras comentarme algo en concreto de lo que digas o te digan, no. No te mentiré, sería positivo que me hablaras de esas cartas, pero ni te obligaré ni las leeré; tú misma las echarás en el buzón- explicó la psicóloga con media sonrisa-. Y en cuanto a la cárcel, lo único que harán será pasarlas por un escáner para asegurarse de que no contienen nada indebido.  
Beth bajó la vista de nuevo a los sobres, donde sólo había escrito un apellido.  
\- Es sólo que… no creo que esté en condiciones de ayudarlas en nada. Soy un desastre, ya lo sabes. A penas puedo hablar con nadie de… nada.  
\- Por eso creo que escribir te vendría bien. Y no te equivoques, Beth; no creo que vayas a ayudarlas, espero que ellas te ayuden a ti -la rubia pensó que debería sentirse ofendida por eso, pero se vio incapaz. Tal vez sin hablar había dado más información a Denise de la que le habría dado hablando-. No pierdes nada por intentarlo. Al fin y al cabo, no quieres hablar conmigo. Y eso te ayudará a retomar el hábito de la escritura.  
La rubia asintió y se levantó lentamente del diván, guardando los sobres en el bolso antes de salir. Fuera la esperaba Maggie, hablando por el móvil. Al verla entrar en el coche lo guardó y puso el intermitente para salir.  
\- ¿Sabes qué? Ya tenemos hora para ir a probarnos los vestidos de Dama de Honor, con Rosita. No los ha elegido, dice que tiene tres en mente pero que prefiere verlos puestos antes de elegir uno -dijo Maggie alegremente-. Sus hermanas viven en Kansas, así que no vendrán. Pero dice que confía en nuestro buen gusto… así que deduzco que Shawn no le ha hablado mucho de nosotras.  
\- Hmmm -contestó para indicarle que la estaba escuchando pese a ir mirando por la ventana.  
\- Oye Beth, hace tiempo que quiero preguntártelo -dijo entonces Maggie, con un tono serio que hizo que la rubia se girara hacia ella-. ¿Te van bien las charlas con la psicóloga esa?  
\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas precisamente hoy? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.  
\- ¿Precisamente hoy? -repitió su hermana alzando las cejas-. ¿Es que hoy ha pasado algo?  
\- Hemos hablado.  
\- Ya, claro, como cada jueves, ¿no? No vienes a echarte la siesta, vienes a hablar -dijo Maggie entornando los ojos, como si fuera evidente.  
Y todo ese tiempo Beth estaba convencida de que Denise había informado a sus padres de su poca colaboración. O llevaba lo del secreto profesional realmente en serio, o valoraba muy bien lo de pasar una hora cada semana cobrando sin hacer nada.  
\- Hemos hablado. De la boda. Del brindis -dijo finalmente y notó como su hermana se tensaba y apretaba el volante con más fuerza.  
\- Oye Beth, no dije nada la semana pasada porque no quería montar una escena delante de Rosita. No la primera vez que nos ve, al menos -suspiró-. Pero no tienes por qué hacerlo. Lo de ser Dama de Honor vale, eso es fácil, sólo tienes que ponerte un vestido y estar de pié a mi lado. Lo del brindis… no quiero que lo hagas si no te sientes cómoda o preparada o…  
Beth la interrumpió, poniendo la mano sobre su brazo y dándole un pequeño apretón, sin mucha fuerza. Maggie enseguida se relajó.  
\- Gracias, Mags.  
\- Para lo que sea, Beth. Ya lo sabes. Decidas lo que decidas.  
Beth asintió y volvió a girarse hacia la ventana. Poco después, Maggie frenó y la rubia bajó para abrir la verja. Al pasar con el coche su hermana le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera y abrió la puerta del coche únicamente para coger el bolso y dejar las cartas que había en el buzón para sus padres.  
\- No tardes -le dijo Maggie antes de marcharse.  
Beth siguió el recorrido caminando pero únicamente hasta llegar a la que había sido la "cabaña del árbol" de los tres hermanos Greene. Su padre la seguía cuidando y conservando con la esperanza de ver jugar a sus nietos allí algún día. No era gran cosa, varios tablones de madera con una barandilla, pero de niños les había parecido un gran palacio en el que jugar a imaginar.  
Se sentó en el suelo de madera dejando caer los pies por la barandilla y abrió el bolso, sacando los sobres que Denise le había dado a penas veinte minutos antes. Los pasó uno a uno, leyendo los apellidos escritos como identificación y sin encontrar ninguno que le llamara la atención. Tras pensarlo unos minutos más, abrió el primero a nombre de una tal "ALLEN" y sacó el papel con la primera carta, de presentación.  
Era una mujer de Virginia, condenada por robo. No especificaba muy bien qué clase de robo; sí decía que tenía dos hijos menores de edad por los que iba a rehabilitarse totalmente. Beth guardó la carta y abrió la siguiente, "TERENCE", preguntándose si realmente podía leerlas todas y decidir, o si se suponía que tenía que elegir una al azar, o si tenía que escribirles a todas. Denise no había especificado nada. La tercera estaba a nombre de "DIXON" y no pudo evitar resoplar al ver la mala letra. Era muy breve y evidentemente estaba escrita con prisas y sin ganas. La leyó por encima y no fue hasta la firma que le prestó realmente atención. _Daryl_ Dixon.  
\- Un hombre. ¿No eran todo mujeres? -extrañada, abrió la cuarta y última carta leyendo que efectivamente era otra mujer.  
Denise se había equivocado. Era la única explicación. Beth volvió a mirar todos los sobres y tras un par de minutos así, volvió a abrir el del hombre.

 _"Hey, me obligan a acer esto. Buena conducta y esas jilipolleces. Así que "ola" o eso. Daryl Dixon. PD: No hace falta que contestes"_.

Daban ganas de escribir sólo para marcarle las faltas de ortografía. Beth suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas, mirando al cielo que empezaba a nublarse. Recordó las palabras de Maggie minutos antes. No tenía por qué dar el brindis, pero tenía que ser Dama de Honor aunque tampoco le apeteciera. Y sabía que una cosa llevaría a la otra y que por no defraudar a Shawn acabaría hablando. O lo intentaría y haría el más absoluto ridículo delante de sus cincuenta invitados.  
Se incorporó con un suspiro y sacó el cuaderno y el bolígrafo que siempre llevaba en el bolso. Escribir a ese hombre fue más fácil de lo que había pensado. También fue breve, más parecido a un mensaje de móvil que a una carta, pero no le importó. Solamente sabía de él que estaba en la cárcel y que escribía mal. Lo más seguro era que no le contestara y tal vez era lo mejor.

* * *

 _ **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! No he abandonado Rockstar, de hecho tengo el próximo capítulo prácticamente terminado... el problema es que ha salido algo diferente a lo que había pensado hacer en un principio y ahora tengo que repensar bastantes cosas antes de seguir. Y, mientras, me ha venido esto a la cabeza. Espero que le deis una oportunidad y que os guste. ¡Gracias por leer!**_


	2. El hombre que no quería escribir

**Capítulo 2: El hombre que no quería escribir**

\- Dixon, tienes visita.  
Daryl abrió los ojos con pesadez encontrándose con el techo gris de su celda; bajó de la litera superior de un salto y salió siguiendo al guarda. Siempre que hacían ese recorrido se sorprendía de que el hombre le diera la espalda con tanta tranquilidad; de haber sido Merle, probablemente ya le habría golpeado sin motivo alguno. No habría podido escapar y aquel hombre no le había hecho nada, pero a su hermano le habría bastado tener la oportunidad para hacerlo. Y aquel guarda habría aprendido a no darle la espalda nunca a un hombre que estaba entre rejas.  
Le llevó hasta la sala de visitas, en la que había una docena de mesas de las cuales sólo había tres ocupadas. Y ya le parecían muchas. Nadie solía recibir muchas visitas allí dentro. Su abogada lo esperaba ya con la carpeta abierta y varios papeles sobre la mesa y Daryl no pudo evitar entornar los ojos; tenía tantas ganas de quitarse su caso de encima que cada semana le hablaba de alguna forma de rebajar su condena; de conseguir la condicional; de salir de allí. Ninguna solía ser nunca suficiente.  
\- Ey Dixon -saludó la mujer con una sonrisa fugaz-. ¿Cómo te van las sesiones de grupo?  
\- Pffft -resopló, encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- ¿No lo sabes? Pues yo te lo digo. Como el culo, te van como el culo. Porque vas allí y te sientas y calientas la maldita silla en lugar de hablar y colaborar y demostrar que no tienes por qué estar aquí más tiempo.  
\- Esas sesiones son una gilipollez.  
\- Esas sesiones pueden convertir una condena de siete años en una de tres.  
\- Pues vaya mierda de sistema legal tenemos -se burló, recostándose en la silla-. ¿Mato a un tío, voy a dos charlas y me rebajan la condena cuatro años?  
\- Tú no has matado a nadie.  
\- No me lo recuerdes.  
\- Y no, no funciona así. Y no sé qué te importa a ti eso, lo que tendría que importarte es salir de aquí.  
\- ¿Sabes qué es lo primero que tienes que hacer para participar en esas sesiones, Michonne? Admitir tu delito y arrepentirte. Y yo no he hecho una puta mierda de la que me arrepienta, así que no voy a sentarme ahí y…  
\- Sí te sentarás, Dixon, precisamente porque no has hecho nada y es una estupidez que pierdas unos valiosos años de tu vida…  
\- Oh sí, valiosísimos. Ahora mismo podría estar trabajando en el Nobel -se burló de nuevo y Michonne se frotó la sien pacientemente. Tras unos segundos, la mujer suspiró y asintió lentamente, cogiendo una de las hojas y poniéndola frente a él.  
\- Muy bien, a ver si esto te convence.  
\- ¿Facultad de Psicología? -murmuró mirando el documento.  
\- Bien, sabes leer. ¿Y escribir?  
\- Estás despedida.  
\- No trabajo para ti -dijo golpeando el papel con el dedo índice, impaciente-. Esto es sencillo. No quieres hablar, vale. No hables. Escribe. Cada semana mandarás una carta que un psicólogo leerá; cuando lo considere, pasarás a escribirte con algún voluntario o algún estudiante de la universidad… es un proyecto para facilitar vuestra reinserción en la sociedad y te ayudará en la evaluación para la reducción de pena y la condicional.  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Mato a un tío, me escribo con un loquero diciéndole lo fenomenal que estoy y…?  
\- ¡No has matado a nadie! -exclamó con enfado. Lo miró unos segundos, los labios rectos y golpeando la mesa con los dedos; finalmente suspiró y se levantó de la silla, recogiendo sus cosas mientras hablaba-. Mira, haz lo que quieras. O mejor no. Hazme caso y escribe una maldita carta; en unos meses podrías estar fuera con la condicional.  
\- Pffft -resopló de nuevo, sin ganas ni interés.  
\- Por favor, Daryl. No mereces estar aquí. Y aunque seas feliz lamentando tu mala suerte y culpando a los demás de lo poco que crees que vale tu vida… los hay que queremos que salgas -el hombre se cruzó de brazos, negándose a hacerle más caso a la hoja que le había dejado. Michonne chasqueó la lengua y abrió su maletín para sacar otra hoja con rayas de diferentes colores-. Es de Judith.  
Daryl cogió y miró el papel, sorprendido de que la niña ya sujetara el rotulador lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer cuatro garabatos. Suspiró y levantó la vista hacia Michonne pero la abogada ya salía por la puerta; el guarda se acercó a él y Daryl cogió el dibujo y la hoja que le había dejado y que hablaba sobre lo que parecía un proyecto experimental. _Experimental_ , releyó alzando las cejas. _Vamos, que a lo mejor hago toda esta mierda y no sirve de nada._ Entró en la celda y escuchó como cerraban la puerta tras él. Le esperaban otras cuatro horas allí metido antes de poder salir al patio veinte minutos. Para volver después a la celda.  
\- ¿Qué tienes ahí, Dixon? -preguntó Axel, su compañero de celda, sin levantarse de la cama.  
\- Quieren que escriba a un loquero -dijo brevemente, encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- ¿Te han seleccionado? Que suerte.  
\- ¿Suerte? ¿Hacer terapia por carta te parece tener suerte?  
\- Tío, esas cosas son confidenciales. Sólo tienes que decirle lo mucho que estas cuatro paredes te ayudan a reflexionar, las ganas que tienes de salir y encontrar trabajo y rehacer tu vida… y en unos meses -Axel chasqueó los dedos-. Estás fuera y haces lo que te dé la gana. Ni si quiera tienes que decirle la verdad, no te verá la cara.  
Daryl miró a su compañero, la hoja de Michonne y el dibujo de Judith. Y se sorprendió pensando que, tal vez, aquel imbécil tenía razón. Sólo tenía que decir cuatro tonterías y hacer creer al loquero que seguía sus consejos. Tal vez no era tan mala idea.

* * *

\- Dixon, visita.  
Daryl bajó de la litera extrañado. Era lunes, no esperaba a nadie; más que nada porque sus únicas visitas eran de Rick y Michonne, y mientras su amigo iba a verlo los miércoles las semanas que trabajaba el turno de tarde, la abogada sólo iba los martes que tenía noticias para él. Por eso cuando la vio allí sentada y acompañada por otra mujer que estaba en sus treinta, de pelo claro y gafas, no pudo evitar entrecerrar sus ojos. Al verle llegar, ambas se levantaron y la desconocida estiró la mano hacia él.  
\- Daryl, te presento a Denise Cloyd -dijo Michonne y el preso le estrechó la mano con fuerza-. Es psicóloga y participa en el proyecto de las cartas.  
\- Encantada, señor Dixon -dijo la mujer con tono tenso, como si en realidad no quisiera estar allí-. Su caso lo lleva un compañero mío pero no ha podido venir, así que seré yo quién le hable de la segunda fase.  
\- ¿Segunda fase? ¿Eso es que puedo pedir ya la condicional?  
\- No -dijo Michonne.  
\- Eso significa que ahora podrás escribirte con otros hombres que se han presentado voluntarios. Ya no tienes que hablar de tus problemas con un psicólogo. Ahora se trata de hacerle llegar tus proyectos e ilusiones a una persona totalmente ajena, para demostrar que tu reinserción en la sociedad es posible -sonrió, como si hubiera sido gracias a ella.  
\- ¿Tengo que contarle mi vida a otro tío? ¿No basta con el puto psicólogo que me ha estado tratando estos meses?  
\- Daryl… ya te expliqué como iba esto -dijo Michonne alzando las cejas para pedirle que se comportara-. Es el último paso.  
\- …nah, menuda pérdida de tiempo. ¿Qué cojones va a saber un puto ciudadano de bien de esto? ¿Por qué le iba a interesar hablar conmigo?  
\- Bueno, hay diferentes perfiles de voluntarios que…  
\- Que no, ni hablar -dijo levantándose.  
No dio dos pasos antes de que Michonne le cogiera del brazo; Daryl se soltó de un tirón y se giró hacia ella con enfado. El guarda no tardó ni cinco segundos en llegar hasta ellos, la porra ya preparada. La abogada le levantó la mano para indicarle que no necesitaba ayuda.  
\- Daryl, es el último paso.  
\- ¡Y una mierda! Ya se inventarán algo más… psicología a distancia, menuda estupidez. Pero bueno, era fácil. ¿Hablar con un gilipollas que no sabe nada de esto y que intentará darme lecciones de vida? Nah, Michonne, creo que no.  
\- Oye, los voluntarios también han sido seleccionados. Saben en qué consiste el proyecto y quieren colaborar. Quieren ayudar a gente como tú que…  
\- Gente como yo no -siseó entrecerrando los ojos-. Si hice eso era porque al loquero sólo tengo que decirle lo bien que me encuentro y lo fantásticamente bien que funciona este puto centro. ¿Qué le voy a contar a otro tío, Michonne?  
\- Pues le cuentas lo mismo. Que tienes ganas de salir y empezar una nueva vida. Que eres muy afortunado de tener otra oportunidad -dijo sujetándole del brazo de nuevo, con enfado y más firmeza que antes-. O cuéntale la verdad y dile que en realidad no quieres hablar con él porque te da miedo salir y tener que enfrentarte a la realidad; tener que esforzarte por primera vez en tu vida para poder salir adelante; sin que Merle te diga dónde ir y qué hacer. Haz lo que quieras Daryl, pero hazlo. Un par de meses y ya estará. No seas tonto, no lo mandes todo a la mierda ahora que ya te dejan pasar a la segunda fase.  
Daryl volvió a soltarse del agarre de un tirón, con enfado y se giró para marcharse. Cuando llegó a la puerta se pasó las manos por el pelo, gruñó y dio media vuelta de nuevo para regresar junto a las dos mujeres que ya recogían. Se sentó, con un bufido.  
\- Vale, está bien, ¿con quién me escribo?  
\- La primera carta será de presentación. No sabrás a quién escribes hasta que recibas la respuesta -dijo Denise sonriendo levemente y sentándose de nuevo. Ofreciéndole unos papeles con ejemplos sobre lo que podía decir para empezar.  
\- ¿Tengo que decirle por qué estoy aquí?  
\- Solamente si quieres. Solo tienes que confiarle la información que tú quieras. Él hará lo mismo contigo.  
\- Hmmm… -cogió la hoja, leyéndola por encima.  
\- Tengo que ver a tres presos más aquí. Si la escribes ahora, puedo llevármela hoy mismo -explicó Denise.  
\- ¿Y cuándo se supone que recibiré la respuesta?  
\- Bueno… no lo sé. Puede tardar unas semanas; los voluntarios eligen a quién escribir, por eso te recomiendo que le pongas ganas -sonrió Denise amablemente. Daryl frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.  
\- Es decir, que puede que todo esto sea para nada y no reciba respuesta de nadie -bufó, abriendo y cerrando los puños con enfado.  
\- No te creas tan importante, Dixon. Hay muchos presos peores que tú; te escribirán aunque sea por evitar a otros -dijo Michonne entornando los ojos, consciente de cual era el temor de Daryl ahora. El hombre guardó silencio unos segundos y sin esperar respuesta, la abogada dejó frente a él un sobre en el que ya estaba escrito su apellido, un papel y un boli-. Tienes diez minutos.  
Michonne y Denise se levantaron y fueron a otra mesa y Daryl se sorprendió de que nadie le dijera que tenía que volver a su celda. Podría hacerlo ahí mismo, aunque si le apetecía poco escribir a su loquero menos le gustaba la idea de escribir a otra persona que le contaría como era su maravillosa vida al otro lado de los barrotes. La cantidad de cosas buenas que le esperaban al salir. Sin saber que si ya lo había tenido difícil por el mero hecho de llevar el apellido Dixon, peor sería si además tenía antecedentes.  
Suspiró y se llevó el pulgar a los labios, mirando de reojo a la mesa en la que Michonne y Denise hablaban con otro preso al que Daryl sólo conocía de vista. No sabía que su abogada tenía otros clientes allí, aunque dado su trabajo era obvio. Tras unos segundos miró de nuevo el papel y cogió el bolígrafo, ojeando el documento de ejemplo que la psicóloga le había dado. Nombre, edad, motivos por los que estaba allí y cuanto tiempo llevaba. _Todo para que nadie me conteste_ , resopló de nuevo, con enfado. Era una pérdida de tiempo y, en realidad, tardaba tanto todo el proceso que daba igual. Saldría de allí, aunque fuera por haber cumplido la condena. Resuelto, empezó a escribir en la hoja.  
" _Hey, me obligan a acer esto. Buena conducta y esas jilipolleces. Así que "ola" o eso"_. Miró el papel y se preguntó si habría escrito bien al menos una de las palabras. Probablemente no. Así que añadió el nombre para que al menos eso sí estuviera bien. " _Daryl Dixon_ ". Nadie contestaría a una carta tan breve y absurda y en un tono que dejaba claro que no esperaba una respuesta. Aunque había gente muy tonta en el mundo, incapaz de pillar una indirecta. _"PD: No hace falta que contestes_ ". Dobló la hoja, la metió en el sobre que dejó de nuevo sobre la mesa y volvió a su celda sin despedirse de las dos mujeres.

* * *

\- Dixon, tienes correo.  
Daryl miró el sobre que le tendía el guarda como si nunca hubiera visto uno. Llevaba allí dos años y jamás había recibido nada. Sólo podían ser malas noticias. A lo mejor, al final y pese a todo, Merle también iba a acabar allí dentro y eso era un aviso por carta. Aunque de pasar algo así Rick o Michonne le habrían avisado. A no ser que finalmente su hermano se hubiera ido a otro estado y estuviera fuera de la jurisdicción del Sheriff.  
\- ¿La coges o qué? No tengo todo el día -gruñó el guarda sacudiendo la mano hacia él.  
Daryl sopesó la idea. ¿Podía elegir no cogerla? Finalmente el guarda chasqueó la lengua y fue a retirarla de los barrotes; Daryl reaccionó y la cogió con tanto cuidado como si fuera el original de la Declaración de la Independencia. Giró el sobre para ver el remitente y vio un código postal a nombre de una tal Beth Greene de un pueblo de Georgia. Frunció el ceño intentando recordar si conocía a algún Greene. O a alguna Beth, aunque era imposible que hubiera recordado el nombre de ninguna mujer con la que se hubiera cruzado. Y eso que no habían sido muchas.  
Movió el sobre cerca de la oreja y pensó en lo absurdo del gesto. Impaciente consigo mismo rompió el lateral dispuesto a ver de quién era, totalmente convencido de que debía tratarse de un error pese a que la carta estuviera a su nombre. Era breve y la letra era fina, inclinada e impecable. No, definitivamente no conocía a nadie que escribiera así.

 _"Hola Daryl,  
A mí también me obligan a hacer esto. Se supone que me ayudará con la terapia. Y con un brindis que tengo que hacer en una boda, aunque eso saldrá mal haga lo que haga. También se supone que tendría que estar escribiendo a una mujer y no a ti, pero… a lo mejor tienen razón y he dejado de pensar bien las cosas. Asco de vida, ¿eh? Bueno, espero que tú sí encuentres a alguien que te ayude.  
Un saludo, Beth Greene.  
PD: no hace falta que contestes._"

La terapia. Era la carta que le había prometido la psicóloga que le había visitado con Michonne hacía más de dos semanas. Pero siempre habían hablado de un hombre, no de una mujer. Volvió a leer la carta entrecerrando los ojos. Una mujer que no debería de estar escribiéndole a él y que, además, iba a terapia. ¿Y se suponía que los voluntarios habían pasado por una selección? ¿En qué iba a ayudarle hablar con una mujer que no estaba bien de la cabeza? ¿Sería una carta-trampa?  
 _"PD: no hace falta que contestes"_. Y se creía graciosa. O realmente estaba mal. Guardó la carta en el sobre de nuevo y se acercó a los barrotes, dando un silbido para llamar la atención del guarda, que se acercó porra en mano. _Los de seguridad, siempre preparados para calmar a los presos a su manera_.  
\- ¿Algún problema, Dixon?  
\- Quiero hacer una llamada.  
\- Tengo que…  
\- A mi abogada -lo interrumpió, consciente del protocolo que se seguía para las llamadas; consciente también de que pocas veces se seguía porque pocas veces pedían llamar-. Vamos, hace tres meses que no cojo el puto teléfono.  
\- ¿Y te crees en condiciones de pedir favores? -preguntó apoyando la mano en uno de los barrotes, con media sonrisa. Daryl hizo el esfuerzo y simplemente asintió; no necesitó nada más para que el guarda le abriera la celda y se echara a un lado para dejarle salir. Miró a Axel, que seguía tirado en la cama-. Ese sigue vivo, ¿no?  
\- Supongo -dijo echando a andar hacia la sala en la que tenían cinco teléfonos colgados a la pared, a suficiente distancia para que las conversaciones fueran privadas. Daryl marcó el número de Michonne y tuvo que esperar hasta el cuarto tono para que descolgara-. Ya era hora.  
\- ¿Daryl? -preguntó, evidentemente sorprendida. El preso apoyó la espalda en la pared.  
\- Tengo una pregunta sobre la mierda esa de las cartas.  
\- Oh, ¿te han escrito? -preguntó y Daryl fingió no notar la sorpresa en su tono. Inmediatamente después la abogada carraspeó-. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres saber?  
\- He recibido una carta. De una mujer.  
\- Eso es imposible, el programa es claro en ese aspecto: las presas se escriben con mujeres y los presos con hombres.  
\- Ya, pues la loquera esa amiga tuya la ha cagado y le ha dado mi nombre a una de sus clientas.  
\- Es psicóloga, no loquera. Y son pacientes, no clientes -bufó Michonne con impaciencia; Daryl se preguntó por qué se molestaba en corregirlo si sabía que no iba a cambiarlo-. ¿Estás seguro? Hay nombres unisex.  
\- ¿Conoces a muchos tíos que se llamen Beth?  
\- …haré un par de llamadas.  
\- Sí, ya lo suponía.  
\- Me sorprende que hayas avisado, Dixon.  
Daryl colgó sin contarle su teoría acerca de la "carta-trampa" y el guarda le acompañó esta vez al patio, para que disfrutara de los veinte minutos al aire libre que les daban cada mañana. Y como siempre que salía, intentó imaginar que estaba fuera. Un día menos.

* * *

\- Daryl, correo.  
\- Joder, que popular te estás volviendo -se burló Axel, rayando la pared con una cuchara. Acabando el dibujo de un pájaro-. ¿Qué te parece? Voy a tatuarmelo.  
\- Estarás muy guapa -se burló el guarda dándole dos sobres a Daryl.  
No pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos al ver que uno de ellos estaba a nombre de Beth Greene. Abrió primero el otro; esta vez habían hecho las cosas bien y le escribía un profesor de historia. Era una carta tan larga como aburrida y Daryl se preguntó por qué se empeñaban en escribir a alguien que había pedido que no lo hiciera. Tiró la carta sobre la cama y cogió la de la mujer, jugando con ella sin saber si abrirla o no.  
\- No es femenino -murmuró Axel mirando al pájaro de la pared-. Voy a hacérmelo. Y cuando me lo veáis todos querréis uno.  
\- Claro -asintió su compañero sin saber exactamente a qué estaba diciendo que sí.  
\- ¿Quién te ha escrito esta vez? -preguntó Axel cogiendo el sobre que Daryl había dejado sobre su cama-. Un profesor, a lo mejor puede enseñarte a escribir.  
\- Vete a la mierda.  
\- ¿Y la otra de quién es? -preguntó haciendo ademán de cogerla también. Daryl apartó el sobre rápidamente-. Oh, ¿tienes un pequeño y sucio secreto, Dixon? -se burló, volviendo a su dibujo rascado en la pared-. Si no vas a abrirlo podrías dejar que lo hiciera yo. No me vendría mal tener un polvo asegurado para cuando salga.  
Daryl lo ignoró y se subió a su litera, aún inspeccionando el sobre. Tras unos segundos en los que Axel siguió murmurando acerca de tatuajes, decidió abrirlo para concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su odioso compañero de celda. Supo que la mujer estaba enfadada antes de leer lo que decía; la letra era más grande, más irregular, y había mayúsculas y palabras subrayadas. Daryl no pudo evitar media sonrisa.

" _Oye borrego, si no querías contestar bastaba con que no lo hicieras. No esperaba una carta tuya. NO QUERÍA UNA CARTA TUYA. No hacía falta que te chivaras de mí, acusica_ ".  
Daryl entrecerró los ojos. ¿Borrego, chivato, acusica? ¿Cuántos años tenía, doce?  
" _Si eres así en la cárcel me imagino la cantidad de amigos que tienes que tener, ¿no dan palizas a los chivatos ahí dentro? Está claro que no estás aprendiendo NADA. Beth_ "  
Sonrió de nuevo; pese al enfado, se había molestado en firmar.  
 _"PD: ¡NO HACE FALTA QUE CONTESTES!"_  
 _No lo hice, bonita_ , pensó entornando los ojos.  
 _"PD2: El verbo hacer va con HACHE; ola, va con HACHE; y se escribe Gilipolleces. DE NADA ANALFABETO"._

Daryl releyó la carta un par de veces más, preguntándose de nuevo cuantos años debía tener. Aunque había dicho que iba a terapia, bien podría tener algún trastorno que la hiciera sonar tan infantil; porque una cosa era que su nombre y dirección se traspapelara a una mujer y otra muy distinta que fuera a parar a una niña. Y que la niña le contestara. La leyó una vez más antes de levantarse, acercarse a los barrotes y silbar al guarda de turno, que se acercó con pereza.  
\- Necesito papel y boli. Tengo que contestar al correo.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios al primer capítulo! Y por hacerme llegar los problemas que habéis tenido, que no han sido pocos: no sale en la búsqueda, a algunos no les dejaba dejar reviews, y luego no me dejaba leer ni contestar las que sí recibía... en fin, CREO que está todo solucionado. O eso espero xD Y espero también que este capítulo, desde el punto de vista de Daryl, también os haya gustado. Dejadme vuestras impresiones si tenéis un momentito, ¡gracias por leer!**


	3. La chica que (no) esperaba una respuesta

**Capítulo 3: La chica que (no) quería una respuesta**

Beth y Denise habían vuelto a la rutina, aunque teniendo en cuenta que habían hablado dos veces, la joven no sabía si realmente alguna vez habían salido de ella. Beth llegaba, se tumbaba en el diván; Denise se sentaba en su butaca, abría el cuaderno de notas que dejaba sobre su regazo y esperaba a que su paciente rompiera el silencio. Beth había esperado que después de que hablaran acerca de la boda de su hermano por primera vez, y de la humillante regañina sobre su carta a Daryl Dixon, la psicóloga intentara seguir con la dinámica para hacerle hablar, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Cuarenta y cinco minutos de la sesión y seguía esperando.  
Se preguntó si notaba las ganas que tenía de hablar. Beth era consciente de que estaba jugando con el dobladillo de su jersey mientras miraba el techo, cuando normalmente además de en silencio permanecía inmóvil. Quería hablar con Denise, pero aún notaba un nudo en el estómago después de la charla (o monólogo) de la semana anterior en que Denise le había dicho que Daryl había avisado de su carta. Beth había enrojecido de vergüenza primero, escuchando con la vista clavada en el suelo (no le había dado tiempo ni de tumbarse) la larga lista de motivos por los que una chica como ella (¡como ella!) no debía escribirse con un preso (¡con un hombre!). Había pasado por unos años muy difíciles; estaba estancada emocionalmente en los dieciséis años; era demasiado inmadura para poder entender o ayudar a un hombre como Daryl Dixon; y, lo que más le había dolido: sobre todo porque en su día a día no se relacionaba ni con chicos de su edad.  
Llegado a ese punto Beth no había querido escuchar más, se había levantado, le había devuelto el sobre con los datos de contacto del preso y se había marchado, mandando un mensaje a Maggie para decirle que volvería andando a casa. Cuando había llegado a la granja seguía roja, pero ni de vergüenza ni por el frío que hacía ya, sino de pura rabia. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había estado tan enfadada con alguien como lo estaba en ese momento con Daryl Dixon.  
¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Siete? ¿Doce? No, porque estaba en la cárcel. Tal vez tenía dieciocho y lo habían encarcelado por bandalismo, porque la época de los chivatazos solía quedar en el colegio. Y, habiéndose criado con dos hermanos mayores en una familia muy religiosa, Beth sabía bastante sobre secretos y confesiones. ¿Cómo podía haber avisado a Denise de que le había escrito? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Tan difícil era simplemente ignorar su carta? Ella no habría insistido, no habría vuelto a escribirle y todo habría terminado ahí. Pero no, él tenía que chivarse. Un preso. Habría apostado un brazo a que Denise se había sorprendido tanto de la confesión como ella.  
Se sentía traicionada, pero lo que más le dolía era la humillación. Por culpa de un hombre que estaba cumpliendo condena por un delito. ¿De verdad tenía tanto sentido del deber como para delatarla? ¿Cuándo estaba entre rejas vete a saber por qué y vete a saber durante cuánto tiempo? ¿Creía que podía darle lecciones a ella? ¿Un maldito preso?  
Ignorando el saludo de su madre al entrar había subido rápidamente a su habitación y había escrito una nueva carta (la última, había jurado) a Daryl Dixon. Le daba igual si volvía a avisar a su psicóloga, estaba dispuesta a hacerle llegar lo que opinaba de su actitud. De haber sabido en que cárcel estaba habría ido allí para decírselo a la cara y, de paso, demostrar que sí sabía relacionarse con hombres.  
Aunque una vez enviada la carta y pasado el enfado se dio cuenta de que eso era mentira. Las únicas figuras masculinas en su vida eran su padre, su hermano y Otis. Maggie había intentado presentarle a algún chico, pero ella siempre había tenido alguna excusa para evitarlo. Zach había intentado mantener el contacto aún cuando se había marchado a la universidad, pero aquello también había acabado hacía meses. Y si era completamente sincera consigo misma no se trataba de que fueran hombres; el género femenino también se limitaba a su madre, su hermana, su psicóloga y, ahora, Rosita.  
Ella no era así. Ella siempre hablaba con todo el mundo; era la delegada de clase, y tal vez no era tan popular como lo habían sido Shawn y Maggie, pero tenía muy buenos amigos en el instituto. Ahí estaba el problema. _Tenía_ , se repitió, cerrando los ojos.  
\- Bien, esto es todo -dijo Denise de pronto, cerrando el cuaderno con bastante fuerza. Beth desvió la vista hacia el reloj que colgaba en la pared, frunciendo el ceño.  
\- ¿Por qué? Me quedan diez minutos.  
\- No te preocupes, la semana que viene tendrás diez minutos más ahí tumbada -su tono era amable, como siempre-. Y esa será nuestra última sesión.  
Beth se incorporó rápidamente, como si le hubieran abofeteado. Denise había rodeado su escritorio y miraba lo que parecía su agenda de forma distraída, como si ya estuviera sola en su consulta.  
\- ¿Cómo que la última sesión? ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque no me parece justo cobrarle a tus padres para que tú descanses aquí una hora -dijo tranquilamente, como si estuviera dándole una buena noticia.  
Lo era, ¿no? Beth llevaba tiempo deseando dejar las sesiones con Denise, consciente de que no le servían de nada. El único motivo por el que había accedido a ir era porque la alternativa propuesta por su padre era la terapia de grupo, que le parecía aún peor. ¿Por qué, entonces, de pronto tenía miedo de no volver a verla?  
\- No puedes hacer eso -murmuró, pasando el peso de un pié a otro cuando la psicóloga levantó la vista de su agenda hacia ella-. Tengo… tengo la boda… el discurso. No puedes dejarme ahora.  
\- Ya te he dado consejos para eso. Tienes que volver a escribir; y, lo más importante, tienes que retomar tu relación con tu hermano y tu futura cuñada -Denise se cruzó de brazos y levantó las cejas-. ¿Cómo vas con eso?  
\- Voy bien. Con todo -aseguró, asintiendo-. Me escribo con esa mujer de Virginia. Y Rosita… va bien. Viene a cenar a casa tres veces por semana. Me relaciono con ella.  
\- Hay un abismo entre sentarse delante de una persona y verla comer y conocerla realmente, Beth.  
\- Hablamos. De la boda, sobre todo. Estamos buscando otra tienda para los vestidos de las damas de honor; de dónde se quedarán sus padres a dormir esa semana y media que vendrán -dijo atropelladamente.  
\- ¿Y te lo ha dicho a ti personalmente? ¿Le has preguntado tú? ¿O lo ha hablado con tus padres, con Maggie? -Beth bajó la vista al suelo, sintiéndose culpable-. Ya me lo parecía.  
\- Me da igual. No puedes decidirlo así. Te pago para que me escuches.  
\- Para eso tendrías que hablar, Beth. Y cuando me dijiste lo de la boda, lo del discurso… pensé que por fin me había ganado tu respeto y tu confianza, que habías entendido que no soy tu enemiga -suspiró, ajustándose las gafas con cansancio-. He esperado seis meses porque eres una buena chica, que tiene una familia que la quiere y quiere lo mejor para ti, y que ha pasado por algo horrible y merece que las cosas le vuelvan a ir bien. No estoy aquí para juzgarte, Beth. Ni para hacerte revivir lo que pasaste, o para obligarte a olvidarlo. Estoy aquí para escucharte y para ayudarte, pero para eso tienes que poner de tu parte. No puedo hacer todo el trabajo por ti, nadie puede.  
Denise rodeó de nuevo su escritorio y se acercó a ella. Beth se encogió y cerró los ojos al verla estirar los brazos, conteniendo el aliento cuando la mujer la abrazó. Fueron unos segundos. Después la soltó y fue hacia la puerta, abriéndola y echándose a un lado invitándola a salir.  
\- Piensa las cosas, Beth. Piensa en qué quieres para tu futuro. No te estoy echando pero no voy a hacerte perder más el tiempo. Cuando quieras hablar, mi puerta siempre estará abierta para ti. Como psicóloga, o como amiga.  
Beth la miró en silencio, sopesando sus palabras. Finalmente cogió su bolso del suelo y salió del despacho sin despedirse y sin mirar atrás, echando a andar. Rápido, como si de pronto el suelo le quemara. Aunque lo que le ardía era el pecho. ¿Qué quería para su futuro? Nada, estaba totalmente en blanco. No podía hablar ni pensar en algo que para ella se había desvanecido. Lo había tenido todo siempre tan claro; estudiar periodismo, trabajar en un periódico serio, casarse con Jimmy, quedarse embarazada al mismo tiempo que Amy, para que sus hijos fueran tan amigos como lo eran ellas. Jimmy ya no estaba, Amy tampoco, la universidad le parecía absurda. No por primera vez deseó no haberse cambiado el sitio con Amy. A lo mejor así se habrían intercambiado los papeles; ella era más fuerte, lo habría superado, como había hecho Zach.  
Tan enfadada estaba que se subió al coche sin mirar a su hermana, decidida a no hablar con ella en todo el trayecto. No tenía humor para escuchar más cosas de la boda. Por eso no pudo evitar maldecir su suerte cuando escuchó a Rosita hablar junto a ella.  
\- ¿Qué tal ha ido? -preguntó con cuidado, evidentemente notando su mal humor-. Maggie no ha podido venir, espero que no te importe que la haya sustituido yo.  
\- …no, está bien. Gracias por venir a por mí. Siento las molestias -dijo más bruscamente de lo necesario, mirando por la ventana.  
\- Oh, no es molestia. Tenía que venir a por el vestido de novia. Será solo un momento, no hace falta ni que te bajes del coche. Recogerlo y ya -prometió.  
Beth cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana. Lo único que quería hacer era llegar a casa y tumbarse en la cama, no hacer recados. Esperó que Maggie tuviera una buena excusa para no haber ido ella a buscarla, aunque conociendo a su hermana lo dudaba mucho. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al verla salir del pueblo en dirección a Atlanta y temió que el trayecto en coche fuera más largo que su consulta, pero pronto entraron en otro pequeño pueblo muy parecido al suyo.  
Rosita condujo por la calle principal y detuvo el coche frente a una pequeña casa que estaba lejos de parecer una tienda d vestidos de cualquier tipo, mucho menos de novia. No había salido aún del coche cuando un hombre de pelo claro y corto salió a saludarla.  
\- ¡Por fin! Te recuerdo que es el día de la boda cuando tienes que llegar tarde, no a por el vestido.  
\- Lo siento mucho, Eric -se disculpó bajando del coche y saludando al hombre con un abrazo-. ¿Lo tienes?  
\- Mmm sí y no. Necesito que te lo pruebes.  
\- ¿Otra vez?  
\- He añadido un cinturón, te va a encantar, pero tienes que verlo puesto para…  
\- No puedo, Eric. No vengo sola, la hermana de Shawn… -dijo y Beth la vio señalarla levemente con el pulgar. Inmediatamente el hombre pasó junto a ella y se acercó a la ventana que Beth había bajado para dejar pasar el aire mientras esperaba.  
\- ¡Hola! ¿Tú eres Beth?  
\- Ehm, sí, soy yo -contestó sorprendida de que lo supiera.  
\- Me llamo Eric; he hecho unos arreglos en el vestido de Rosita y es de vital importancia que se lo pruebe. Serán cinco minutos, te lo prometo.  
\- …sí, claro. Esperaré aquí -antes de acabar la frase Eric ya había abierto la puerta y la había cogido de la mano, tirando de ella para sacarla del coche.  
\- ¡Menuda tontería! Entra, tengo chocolate caliente. Además, Rosita tiene dudas con el vestido y así podrás asegurarle que está preciosa.  
\- Eric, no la obligues. Si quiere esperar en el coche… -intervino la morena rápidamente, pero Beth levantó la mano para interrumpirla, soltándose así del agarre del efusivo hombre.  
\- No, está bien. Entraré -dijo forzosamente.  
\- ¡Perfecto!  
Beth siguió a la extraña pareja al interior de la casa. Eric las guió por el pasillo hasta una amplia habitación llena de vestidos de todo tipo, espejos y todo lo necesario para un taller de costura casero. De la pared colgaban algunas fotos de otras novias o mujeres y hombres vestidos de fiesta, probablemente antiguos clientes suyos. Beth las ojeó mientras escuchaba tras ella a Eric darle instrucciones a Rosita, que seguía quejándose por entretenerlas así.  
Eran fotos sencillas, de momentos totalmente espontáneos sin ningún tipo de posado. Había una preciosa de una mujer de color con un vestido de encaje, suelto, con una niña rubia y pequeña en brazos vestida de azul claro. Había otra foto de esa misma novia junto a una mujer más joven con un vestido largo de una sola manga, estilo griego, de color morado. Beth no pudo evitar coger la foto y acercársela para ver mejor el vestido.  
\- Si te gusta tengo uno parecido en color turquesa que te quedaría fenomenal -dijo Eric tras ella y Beth dejó la foto en su sitio rápidamente-. Si no tienes vestido, claro.  
\- Soy dama de honor, tenemos que ir todas iguales.  
\- Bueno, podéis ir del mismo color y diferentes vestidos. Así cada una sigue su estilo y ninguna se siente incómoda -dijo el hombre, acercándose a los vestidos que colgaban de una larga percha y buscando uno en concreto.  
\- No sé si a Rosita le gustaría eso.  
\- Si fuera por ella, Rosita se casaría de rojo en Las Vegas -contestó Eric entornando los ojos-. ¡Aquí está! ¿Ves? Perfecto para tus ojos.  
El modisto le enseñó el vestido y Beth tuvo que admitir que era precioso. Paseó la mano por la falda, sorprendiéndose ante el tacto.  
\- Cuando Rosita salga del probador entras tú.  
\- ¿Qué? N-No, yo no… -se negó Beth, retirando la mano de la tela-. Mi hermana mayor, Maggie, se encargará de elegir los vestidos. Le diré que venga.  
\- …bueno, si cambias de opinión, ya sabes donde estoy.  
\- ¡Me encanta! -el grito de Rosita les distrajo y ambos se giraron hacia la cortina que delimitaba el probador en una de las esquinas.  
Beth tuvo que admitir que nunca había visto un vestido de novia así. Era palabra de honor, pero llevaba una pequeña torera para taparle los hombros durante la ceremonia; el cinturón brillaba con pequeños cristales dorados y, lo más llamativo de todo era la falda de tul, corta por las rodillas. Nunca se había imaginado a una novia casándose de corto, pero al ver a Rosita girar sobre ella misma no pudo evitar sonreír; no necesitaba conocerla más para saber que era un vestido perfecto para ella.  
\- No es muy recargado, ¿verdad? ¿Se ve demasiado? -preguntó pasando las manos sobre el cinturón-. ¿Tú que opinas, Beth?  
\- Es bonito -asintió con la cabeza-. Es muy bonito. Y te queda muy bien.  
\- Claro que es bonito, lo he hecho yo -dijo Eric con orgullo-. Y deberíamos celebrarlo con el chocolate caliente que os he prometido. Si no tenéis prisa, claro.  
\- …claro -sonrió Beth.  
Eric las trasladó a la cocina, donde olía a pan recién hecho y le puso el chocolate que Beth agradeció, entrando rápidamente en calor. El modista y Rosita continuaron hablando de la boda y la rubia no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que lo tenían todo perfectamente planeado. Desde el lugar de la ceremonia, hasta el banquete, la fiesta, las flores y el menú que se servirían. Cuando aún faltaban tres meses para la boda.  
\- ¿Y quién organiza tu despedida de soltera?  
\- Bueno… creo que Maggie tiene ganas -bromeó Rosita mirando a Beth-. ¿Crees que puedo fiarme de ella?  
\- Si puedes soportar la perspectiva de toda una vida casada con mi hermano, puedes sobrevivir a una despedida organizada por Maggie -asintió, haciendo reír a ambos.  
\- ¿Tú también crees que nos precipitamos? ¿Que tendríamos que esperar a llevar más tiempo juntos? -preguntó entonces la morena, con un tono más serio. Beth se encogió de hombros.  
\- No lo sé. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?  
\- Cuatro meses -contestó rápidamente. Beth tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no abrir demasiado los ojos y mantener la cara de póker. La siguiente pregunta era obligatoria.  
\- ¿Cuánto lleváis prometidos?  
\- Veintidós días.  
\- …veintidós días -repitió en voz baja, como si fuera un secreto. Beth se encogió en el asiento, sin poder evitar taparse la cara con las manos-. Estáis aún peor de lo que imaginaba. ¿Mis padres lo saben?  
\- Bueno, yo no se lo he dicho y ellos no han preguntado…  
\- ¿En qué estáis pensando? -preguntó mirándola de arriba abajo, con el ceño fruncido.  
Evaluándola realmente como la futura esposa de su hermano. Preguntándose si esa era la mujer adecuada para Shawn; si no tendría segundas intenciones; cómo había conseguido que su hermano se le declarara. Shawn no había hablado nunca del matrimonio o de sentar la cabeza en el aspecto familiar. Y era imposible conocer a alguien en solamente cuatro meses, mucho menos decidir pasar el resto de tu vida con esa persona. ¿Tan loco estaba Shawn? ¿Tan loca estaba Rosita?  
\- Sé lo que estás pensando -dijo Rosita, con tono más serio.  
\- Lo dudo mucho.  
\- ¿Han llamado a la puerta? Sí, definitivamente han llamado a la puerta. No os mováis, ahora vengo -dijo Eric levantándose con prisas y dejándolas a solas.  
\- Tú no conoces a mi hermano. Shawn nunca haría algo así.  
\- ¿Casarse conmigo?  
\- ¿Conociéndote desde hace cuatro meses? No.  
\- Entiendo que suena precipitado…  
\- ¿Cómo te lo pidió? ¿Estás segura de que lo entendiste bien? -cuando Rosita entrecerró los ojos, Beth se echó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en la mesa y mirándose las manos sin saber como plantear lo que quería decir-. Shawn es… nunca habla en serio. No de las cosas serias, al menos. Y también es un cobarde; ha hecho muchas estupideces por no echarse atrás en algo. Si mi padre te preguntó si estabas embarazada es porque mi hermano nunca ha hablado de matrimonio, no porque tú le disgustaras. Que Shawn pase de hablar de vivir la vida solo a presentarte como su prometida y en una boda exprés… entiende que me pregunte si… si no es posible que él bromeara, tú contestaras emocionada y él no supiera decirte que…  
\- ¿De verdad crees que tu hermano se casaría por un malentendido? -preguntó, y por su tono supo que se sentía ofendida. Muy ofendida.  
\- Shawn es así.  
\- Siento mucho lo que voy a decirte, Beth, pero si opinas eso es que no conoces a Shawn. La gente cambia. Madura. Quedarse estancado en la adolescencia no es lo normal -Beth la miró bruscamente.  
\- Oh, ¿y te parece muy maduro decidir casarte con una persona a la que casi no conoces?  
\- Sí que le conozco. Y he tenido relaciones más largas que han acabado fatal. El tiempo no garantiza nada.  
\- Razón de más para pensarlo un poco, ¿no? Y de Shawn, bueno, podría llegar a entenderlo porque no piensa las cosas, pero tú… ¿por qué le dijiste que sí?  
\- Por que no encontré ninguna razón para decirle que no -dijo Rosita tajantemente.  
Beth se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose si realmente era así de fácil. Deseó que Maggie estuviera delante para dar su opinión, porque de ninguna manera habría estado a favor de esa boda de haber sabido lo poco que hacía que se conocían. No podía salir bien. No era posible. Notó la mano de Rosita sobre la suya y levantó la vista hacia ella, viéndola sonreír débilmente.  
\- No quiero hacer daño a tu hermano y no le habría dicho que sí si tuviera dudas. Y desmereces a Shawn si crees que esto es algo que él haría a la ligera.  
Beth suspiró y bajo la vista, notando como Rosita retiraba la mano y volvía a recostarse en la silla. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y Beth se preguntó si Eric no iba a volver. Si no podían irse ya de allí. Más que nunca deseaba estar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta pese a la prohibición de sus padres.  
\- Shawn te quiere muchísimo. Y sé que para él es importante que nos llevemos bien.  
\- No tendrás ningún problema conmigo si haces feliz a mi hermano -dijo rápidamente.  
Era verdad. Por mucho que no entendiera la relación ni las prisas por casarse, si Shawn era feliz ella nunca le diría nada a él.  
\- Es lo que quiero. Y si pensara que él tiene dudas, puedes estar segura de que le habría dicho que no. Jamás obligaría a un hombre que no me quiere a estar conmigo.  
Beth la miró de nuevo, sopesando sus palabras; tras unos segundos asintió lentamente. Justo cuando Eric decidió entrar de nuevo, un paquete y varias cartas en la mano. El hombre se acercó alegremente, dejándolo todo sobre la mesa y dejando la caja delante de Rosita, entusiasmado, como si unos minutos antes no hubiera huido de una situación bastante tensa.  
\- ¡Han llegado los zapatos! Así que tienes que volver a probarte el vestido.  
\- ¿No basta con que me pruebe los zapatos? -rogó, juntando ambas manos. Beth supo que era una batalla perdida, segura de que era impisoble ganar una discusión con Eric.  
\- Cuanto más te lo pienses, más tardarás.  
\- Vale, vale -suspiró levantándose y siguiéndole al taller.  
Beth se levantó para seguirles cuando vio los sobres que habían quedado sobre la mesa, reconociendo la marca de agua que uno tenía en la esquina. Era la misma que tenían las cartas que le llegaban desde la cárcel de Virginia. Miró hacia la puerta, escuchando como Eric y Rosita seguían discutiendo porque el hombre quería añadirle un velo y ella se negaba. Se mordió el labio inferior unos segundos y finalmente su curiosidad le pudo y cogió el sobre. Iba dirigida a un tal Aarón, probablemente la pareja de Eric. Le dio la vuelto y notó como el corazón le daba un vuelco. El remitente era Daryl Dixon.  
No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, pero fue el suficiente para que alguien entrara en la cocina y la pillara con la carta en las manos. Solo cuando el hombre carraspeó Beth la dejó caer sobre la mesa y se giró hacia él, notando como las mejillas le ardían por la vergüenza.  
\- L-Lo siento mucho, yo… yo estaba… sólo… vi la marca en el sobre y…  
\- Oh, ¿conoces esa marca? -preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa bastante amable teniendo en cuenta que la había pillado fisgoneando su correo. ¿No era eso un delito?  
\- Aham. Sí. Yo también… yo me escribo con una mujer.  
 _Y con Daryl, pero a mí no me contesta; a mí me delata a mi psicóloga; así que siéntete afortunado_ , quisó añadir, pero se mordió la lengua.  
\- Es un proyecto interesante, ¿verdad? Se aprende mucho de algo tan sencillo como unas cartas -dijo acercándose a la mesa y recogiendo el sobre a su nombre.  
\- ¿Sí? ¿Te cuenta muchas cosas?  
\- Bueno, más o menos. No parece muy hablador. Pero confío en que poco a poco…  
\- Mi amiga por carta sí habla. Sé que está en Virginia, tiene hijos y se está esforzando mucho para conseguir la custodia y ser una buena madre para ellos.  
\- Espero que puedas ayudarla a conseguirlo -dijo Aaron y parecía sincero. Beth sonrió y desvió la mirada hacia la carta, invitándole a compartir algo como había hehco ella. No tuvo esa suerte y el hombre cambió de tema.  
\- ¿Eres amiga de Rosita? He visto el coche fuera.  
\- Sí. Shawn es mi hermano.  
\- Oh, enhorabuena entonces.  
\- Gracias.  
\- Vale, ya está -dijo Rosita entrando de nuevo-. Siento haberte entretenido tanto Beth. Ya nos podemos ir -dijo al tiempo que saludaba a Aaron con un abrazo.  
Beth se despidió de los dos hombres y siguió a Rosita hasta el coche. Ambas iban en silencio, aunque el ambiente no parecía tan tenso. En parte, porque Beth no podía dejar de pensar en la carta que había recibido a Aaron. Se preguntó si a él también le habría dicho que una loca le había escrito por error; si sabría por qué estaba en la cárcel. Si realmente habría sido tan difícil decirle que no quería escribirse con ella por carta. Suspiró, y notó como el coche se paraba frente al buzón.  
\- Tú recoges el correo, ¿no?  
\- Sí, voy. Puedes seguir sin mí, iré andando -dijo la joven, aunque no tenía ganas de nada.  
Escuchó el coche alejarse y cogió las cartas, ojeándolas sin ganas. La presa de Virginia le había escrito, pero no era la única carta con la marca de agua. Giró el sobre lentamente y se detuvo en seco al ver el remitente. Daryl Dixon. _Tal vez debería quemarla_ , pensó abriéndola al mismo tiempo. Reconociendo la letra horrible de su carta de presentación.

 _"Hola tarada,_  
 _No queria meterte en problemas con papa y mama, o con tu loquero. Aqui dentro las normas son estrictas, no se andan con Gilipolleces. Y en la mierda esta de las cartas dicen que tengo que escrivirme con un tío. Y no te enfades, pero pareces una niña, cuantos años tienes, doce? Si avisé a mi abogada es porque no puedo cagarla mas, no para joderte. Así que deja de robar cartas y no metas a nadie más en lios. PD: No hace falta que contestes"._

Beth suspiró y dobló la hoja, sin saber cómo tomarse aquella respuesta. La llamaba loca e infantil; la confundía con una niña de doce años; sabía que tenía que sentirse ofendida. Volvió a leer la carta y no pudo evitar sonreír. No dejaba de ser una respuesta, con cierto tono de disculpa y una explicación.  
Volvió a leerla y se mordió el labio, sintiendo como la invadía algo cercano al arrepentimiento al ver lo que aquel chico (¿hombre?) le estaba intentando explicar. Ella se había llevado una pequeña charla algo humillante por parte de Denise por esa carta; ¿qué le habría pasado a él si le hubieran pillado escribiéndose con ella? Suspiró, leyendo la carta una vez más. En ningún momento se había parado a pensar que para él sí podía tener significado; podía ser importante. Y ella lo había llamado chivato. Tal vez tenían razón y seguía siendo una niña.  
Sin darse cuenta había llegado a casa. Escuchó a sus padres y a Rosita en la cocina y tras saludar con un grito subió la escaleras hasta su habitación. Cerrando la puerta tras ella sin darse cuenta. Se sentó en el escritorio, sacó una hoja y un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir. Para disculparse. Prometiendo en silencio que sería la última carta.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡hola otra vez a todos! Espero que hayáis pasado unas buenas fiestas y hayais entrado en el nuevo año con buen pié. Yo me he propuesto escribir más... ahora aver si lo consigo xD Espero que el capítul os guste, le he dado un millón de vueltas y no es que esté muy convencida, pero quiero que la historia avance. ¡Muchas gracias a todos! A los que me añadís a vuestras listas, los que me dejais reviews o mensajes privados e incluso a los lectores silenciosos. ¡Espero que os guste y tener noticias vuestras! ¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	4. El hombre que echaba de menos la Navidad

**Capítulo 4: El hombre que echaba de menos la Navidad**

\- Tres años, dos meses y quince días -dijo Axel, haciendo una cruz en la pared para marcar un día más, como si estuviera en una película dramática-. Esto hay que celebrarlo.

Metió la mano en la funda de la almohada y sacó un paquete de tabaco y un mechero. Cuando estiró la mano hacia él y le ofreció uno, Daryl no pudo evitar alzar las cejas extrañado. El preso sonrió, contento.

\- Es la mitad de mi condena. Tres años, dos meses y quince días más y seré libre.

Daryl hizo todo lo posible por no hacer una mueca de disgusto que le ofendiera y retirara la invitación. En su lugar, asintió y se incorporó en la cama aceptando el cigarrillo. No es que el tabaco escaseara allí dentro, pero era más caro que fuera y Daryl no quería endeudarse, por lo que fumar era para él un lujo. Miró la pared contando ausentemente los días marcados. Él no los anotaba por escrito, pero llevaba muy bien la cuenta de su condena mentalmente y ya le parecía suficiente tortura. De haberlos visto marcados en la pared día tras día se habría vuelto loco. Sacudió la cabeza sin querer pensar en eso en aquel momento y volvió la vista hacia su compañero de celda.

\- ¿Qué hiciste para merecer tanto tiempo?

\- Maté a un tío -dijo rápidamente. Daryl no pudo evitar media carcajada.

\- Sí, seguro que sí… -contestó exhalando el humo.

\- ¿No me crees capaz? -preguntó ofendido.

Daryl se permitió media sonrisa en lugar de contestar verbalmente. Gracias a su hermano había conocido a gente capaz de matar, gente que probablemente había matado; Axel solo habría sido capaz de matar a alguien de aburrimiento. Probablemente él mismo acabaría siendo su víctima si tenía que aguantarle esos tres años, dos meses y quince días más.

\- Dixon, correo -dijo el guarda parando frente a su celda. Se apoyó en los barrotes y giró una de las cartas, soltando una sonora carcajada-. ¡Ver para creer! Merle Dixon sabe escribir. Nunca lo habría dicho, no le vi coger un boli en ninguna de sus vacaciones con nosotros.

\- El correo es privado, Gorman -dijo Axel ocultando su cigarrillo tras la espalda. Daryl cogió los sobres antes de que el guarda siguiera inspeccionándolos.

\- ¿Aún sigues vivo, Axel? Voy a tener que pedirles que me devuelvan el dinero, entonces -amenazó antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse pasillo abajo, parando frente a otra celda para seguir repartiendo el correo.

\- Me da miedo cuando dice esas cosas -murmuró Axel asomándose tanto como le permitían los barrotes-. No puede ser cierto, ¿verdad? ¿Habrá pagado a alguien para que me mate y lo haga pasar por un accidente?

Daryl se ahorró el decirle que era demasiado insignificante para que alguien hiciera el encargo o lo aceptara.

\- Por si acaso deja de hablar con él -le aconsejó abriendo la carta de Merle, maldiciéndole interiormente al ver lo breve que era.

"He llegado. Todo bien. Nos vemos pronto"

\- ¡Menudo gilipollas! -resopló al ver que no había una dirección a la que contestarle.

\- ¿Merle? Sí, nunca fue muy brillante -murmuró Axel, volviendo a centrar la atención en el cigarrillo. Daryl le miró bruscamente.

\- ¿De qué cojones conoces tú a mi hermano?

\- Yo de nada -dijo encogiéndose hombros-. Pero por aquí muchos hablan de él. Tienes suerte, le temen y le veneran lo suficiente como para dejarte en paz.

Daryl contestó con un gruñido, guardando la carta de su hermano y cogiendo la siguiente. Al ver el remitente no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos con impaciencia. Beth Greene.

\- Tiene que ser una puta broma, ¿por qué sigue escribiendo?

\- ¿La chavala? No es tan raro. Por lo que decía en su carta parece estar muy sola.

Daryl se giró hacia él y antes de que Axel pudiera reaccionar le agarró por el cuello del mono azul, golpeándole la espalda contra la pared con fuerza.

\- Tú… ¿has leído mis cartas? -siseó lentamente.

Su tono era tan amenazante como las manos sujetándole contra la pared. Axel tragó con dificultad mientras intentaba fundirse con el muro para intentar huir de él. Cuando no contestó, Daryl alzó las manos haciendo que quedara de puntillas frente a él.

\- ¿Has leído mi maldito correo, Axel?

\- ¡S-Solo la primera carta, lo juro! ¡Estaba tirada encima de la cama! ¡No pensé que…!

\- Pues la próxima vez te recomiendo que sí lo pienses. Has tenido la suerte de no conocer a mí hermano Merle. Procura no conocerme a mí tampoco.

\- S-Sí, señor.

Daryl lo soltó bruscamente, haciendo que cayera sentado al suelo y volvió junto a su cama, recogiendo el nuevo sobre de Beth. Miró bajo el colchón, asegurándose de que los otros dos seguían dónde los había dejado, y revisó la primera carta para saber qué había leído Axel exactamente. Agradeció que la niña hubiera escrito tan poca cosa. Y se preguntó que más tenía que decirle después de haberle echado en cara su "chivatazo", como ella lo había llamado.

Miró por encima del hombro comprobando que Axel seguía sentado, fingiendo interés en el suelo. Daryl abrió el sobre y vio que había dos papeles doblados. Cogió el primero y apretó la mandíbula al ver anotadas sus faltas de ortografía y, junto a ellas, la forma correcta. Hizo una bola con el papel y la tiró, sin especiales ganas de leer el otro.

 _"Hola Daryl,_  
 _Está claro que hemos empezado con mal pié. Quiero pedirte disculpas por el tono de mi otra carta, no pensé en las consecuencias que podía tener para ti escribirte conmigo. Ahora entiendo que para ti esto es importante… aunque teniendo en cuenta tu post data, y tu primera carta en general, no lo parecía. Bueno, da igual. Supongo que me sentí traicionada; sabía que no tenía que escribirte y aún así lo hice y, no te ofendas, recibir la regañina de alguien que está en la cárcel… bueno, no hizo precisamente que me sintiera bien conmigo misma."_

Quiso dejar de leer ahí mismo. Por supuesto. ¿Quién iba a esperar que alguien que está en la cárcel hiciera lo correcto? Sobre todo, tratándose de algo tan estúpido como una carta. Tal vez lo más inteligente era tirarlas, llamar a Michonne y decirle que denunciara a esa niña para asustarla y que le dejara definitivamente en paz. Así vería lo buen ciudadano que era a pesar de sus antecedentes. Resopló, consciente de que su abogada le colgaría el teléfono sin molestarse en contestarle. Bajó de nuevo la vista a la carta, escrita con una letra curvada e impecable.

 _"Pero no debería de haberlo pagado contigo, así que perdona. No te molestaré más."_

Daryl entornó los ojos, preguntándose si esa vez sería verdad.

 _"He recibido una carta de una mujer que está en la cárcel, en Virginia… es un poco raro, porque por lo que dice parece que la cárcel es maravillosa y que en realidad está de retiro espiritual. Hasta una niña de doce años sabe que eso no es así (por cierto, tengo veinte)._  
 _Bueno, parece entusiasmada por haber recibido una respuesta así que seguiré hablando con ella. Así al menos ayudaré a alguien. Y será fácil porque, a diferencia de ti, aún no sabe que estoy tarada. Vale, eso era una broma, pero por escrito no se nota."_

Daryl no pudo evitar media sonrisa. Esa chica tenía un sentido del humor muy raro. Subió la vista una líneas y volvió a leer el paréntesis. _Veinte años_. Seguía siendo joven, pero no era tan niña como había pensado al principio. Escuchó a Axel levantarse del suelo y volver a escarbar en la pared, dándole la espalda. Daryl subió a la cama de arriba y se tumbó antes de seguir leyendo, sin querer admitir que estaba levantando su curiosidad.

 _"No estoy loca, sólo un poco deprimida. Me obligan a ir a terapia y Denise pensó que escribir me ayudaría. Aunque ahora me ha dicho que no me atenderá más porque igualmente nunca hablo con ella. No entienden que es muy difícil. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirle? No hago nada interesante (en realidad no hago nada, ni si quiera participo dando ideas para la boda) y no necesito que me digan de donde vienen mis problemas, lo sé perfectamente._  
 _Perdona, no sé por qué te cuento esto, ya sé que no quieres saber nada de mí. Supongo que tienen razón cuando dicen que escribir es más fácil que hablar. No te molesto más. Espero que todo vaya bien y encuentres alguien mejor con quién escribirte._  
 _Cuídate, Beth._  
 _PD: No hace falta que contestes"._

Daryl sonrió de nuevo al leer la post data, preguntándose si la estaba usando para tener el efecto contrario en él y que le contestara. Rick usaba mucho ese método con Carl, psicología al revés o algo así lo llamaba. Tenía que darle el mérito que se merecía a esa Beth Greene. Le costaba trabajo hablar con el profesor que le escribía todas las semanas cartas interminables, pero tenía la sensación de que con ella habría sido más fácil. No parecía tener grandes expectativas ni querer salvarle la vida. Además, tampoco le habría importado seguir leyendo más sobre ella.

Dobló con cuidado el papel y lo metió en la carta. Bajó al suelo de un salto y recogió la bola de papel en la que había transformado la nota con sus faltas de ortografía. Tenía hasta cierta gracia que se molestara en corregirle aún cuando no esperaba su respuesta. El preso era consciente de sus faltas e incluso le parecían pocas viéndolas allí anotadas, y no dejaba de sorprenderle que el profesor no le corrigiera y aquella niña (chica, veinte años) sí lo hiciera. Daryl desvió la vista hacia el colchón bajo el cual guardaba las cartas. ¿De verdad era tan terrible que se escribieran? Suspiró y guardó la nota junto a las otras cartas.

* * *

Daryl había necesitado cuatro días en la cárcel para entender por qué Merle se había mantenido lejos de cualquier hecho o persona que pudiera volver a ponerle entre rejas, una vez cumplida su condena. Lejos de lo que podía parecer por las películas o series de televisión, estar en la cárcel era aburrido. Incluso para él, capaz de aguantar bastante tiempo consigo mismo, a veces se encontraba echando de menos las barbacoas multitudinarias de Rick y Michonne. Era en esos momentos cuando se preguntaba como seguía la vida fuera; dudaba que su ausencia se notara ya que nunca había sido un gran protagonista. El único que le echaría de menos sería precisamente Rick; tal vez Andrea cuando probara la carne y se diera cuenta de que no era de caza. Puede que Merle.

No conseguía quitarse de la cabeza la carta que había recibido días atrás, diciéndole que pronto se verían. Teniendo en cuenta que no tenía planes de salir de allí próximamente, era evidente que su hermano planeaba hacerle una visita. Merle y sus grandes malas ideas. Lo último que le apetecía era verle. Tal vez si hablaba antes con Rick podía pedirle que le quitara la idea de la cabeza, pero por desgracia no sabía cuando sería eso. Estaban en Navidad y en esas fechas su amigo estaba más ocupado y sus visitas disminuían hasta la llegada de enero.

Esas serían sus segundas Navidades allí dentro y se odió por echar de menos los adornos, los regalos y las fiestas. Antes de conocer a los Grimes pasaba las festividades en un bar con su hermano bebiendo hasta no aguantarse en pié (lo que venía a ser un día más de la semana); después Merle había ido a la cárcel y Daryl había conocido a Rick y había vivido con su familia y sus amigos sus primeras Navidades, obligado a recibir regalos y a hacerlos, incapaz de acertar nunca con nadie. Ahora habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en el salón de Rick sintiéndose incómodo en lugar de allí dentro donde lo único que indicaba que era finales de diciembre era el frío que hacía en el patio.

El timbre indicando que tenían que volver dentro sonó, haciendo que todos los presos se pusieran en marcha para aguantar otras seis horas antes de salir fuera de nuevo. Daryl, sin embargo, no llegó a su celda antes de que Gorman le detuviera.

\- Dixon, tienes visita -dijo haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera.

Daryl se sorprendió cuando pasaron de largo la sala de visitas común y, en su lugar, entraron en las salas privadas. Sólo había ido allí dos veces antes y en ambas le habían interrogado. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula con fuerza, de pronto inquieto recordando la carta de su hermano, preguntándose si tendría algo que ver. No tuvo tiempo de darle más vueltas. Gorman abrió la puerta y se echó a un lado para dejarle pasar. Daryl no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio al ver allí a Rick y a Michonne.

\- Me alegro de verte hermano -dijo Rick acercándose a él rápidamente, saludándole con un abrazo que le reconfortó más de lo que le habría gustado admitir-. ¿Cómo estás?

Daryl se encogió de hombros. Había muchas formas de contestar esa pregunta pero ninguna le parecía exacta o adecuada. Michonne le saludó con una pequeña sonrisa rápida y los tres se sentaron a la mesa.

\- Hay novedades -dijo la abogada y Daryl asintió, llevándose el pulgar a los labios.

\- Lo sé. Merle me ha escrito.

\- ¿Merle? -repitió Rick, extrañado. Al ver su reacción Daryl supo que no estaban allí por su hermano y notó un nudo en el estómago. Sólo había otro motivo por el que ambos habrían ido juntos.

\- ¿Se ha muerto ya? -preguntó lentamente, notando como el pulso se le aceleraba.

Lo deseaba con tantas ganas que le daba hasta miedo y entendía por qué querían tenerle encerrado. A lo largo de su vida y antes de que le detuvieran sólo había deseado la muerte de una persona, y más que por odio por una cuestión de supervivencia. Recordaba los días escondido en el armario o bajo la cama, o en la bañera con la cortina echada y conteniendo la respiración por miedo a que hacer cualquier ruido que le delatara. Recordaba el sonido de sus botas al otro lado de la puerta; recordaba esperar por un milagro que le hiciera darse la vuelta, olvidarle y marcharse de allí para siempre. Recordaba sus gritos llamándole, cerrar los ojos con fuerza y rezar entonces por un milagro que le detuviera para siempre. Un infarto, que le alcanzara un rayo, que bebiera demasiado, que un temporal tirara la casa abajo con él dentro. Sí, Daryl había deseado muchas veces la muerte de su padre pero nunca había llegado a actuar al respecto.

Hasta Ed Peletier. No había esperado su ataque y Daryl se había aprovechado de eso. Le había golpeado una y otra vez aún cuando había caído inconsciente al suelo, hasta que alguien le había separado de él. Si no lo hubieran hecho, le habría seguido golpeando. Porque a aquel hombre sí lo habría matado. Aún así, era consciente de lo que su muerte implicaba en su situación actual: pasaría de una condena por asalto con violencia a una por homicidio. ¿Cuántos años de cárcel serían? ¿Toda la vida, tal vez?

\- No. Despertó hace unas semanas. Le han dado el alta y ha salido hoy del hospital. Estábamos esperando a ver como evolucionaba antes de hablar contigo -contestó Michonne. Daryl asintió lentamente.

\- Es un hijo de puta con suerte. Una pena que no…

\- No acabes esa frase -lo interrumpió Rick levantando las cejas-. Esa actitud no te ayudará a salir de aquí antes.

\- Ahora tienes que demostrar que no eres un peligro para él y que cuando salgas no irás a su casa a darle otra paliza.

\- Nah. Siempre que de verdad se quede en su casa -dijo recostándose en la silla. En aquel momento entendió la breve nota de su hermano y la agradeció; de no haberla recibido tal vez su respuesta a Michonne habría sido otra-. ¿Y ya está? ¿Se irá a su casa y seguirá con su vida como si nada?

\- No por mucho tiempo -dijo su abogada y esta vez sonrió-. Hemos puesto ya la denuncia y dada la situación no tardarán mucho en detenerlo.

\- ¿Lo encerrarán?

\- Me ocuparé personalmente de eso. Y estará más tiempo que tú.

\- Mientras no lo metan aquí -resopló, imaginándose la situación. A lo mejor era él quien tenía que buscarse un guardaespaldas.

\- Denise quiere saber como te va con las cartas -dijo Michonne cambiando de tema y Daryl alzó la ceja-. Denise. La psicóloga que te explicó como iba.

\- …va bien, supongo -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Denise, la psicóloga que estaba a cargo del proyecto. La psicóloga que atendía a Beth. Daryl se planteó decirle a Michonne que aquella chica le había vuelto a escribir. Que tras darle muchas vueltas, al final le había contestado. Y que ahora estaba esperando una respuesta que no sabía si tendría. Tuvo que esforzarse por no sonreír imaginándose la reacción de Beth si Denise volvía a hablar con ella por su culpa.

\- ¿Supones? Daryl, esto es…

\- Importante, ya lo sé. Va bien. Me escribe un profesor, se llama Aaron… me habla de las clases, de los alumnos, de lo importante que es tener estudios… incluso me ha dicho que estaría encantado de darme clases para que me saque el graduado cuando salga.

\- Vaya -dijo la mujer parpadeando varias veces, sonriendo-. No está mal para ser tú, Dixon.

\- No esperes. Puedes aprovechar que estás aquí dentro para graduarte -dijo Rick asintiendo con la cabeza-. Seguro que eso ayuda a la condicional.

\- Denise hablará con ese profesor… para asegurarse de que realmente va bien. Si es así, se entrevistarán con él y pronto podremos pedir tu rebaja de condena -concluyó su abogada, levantándose. Esta vez sí le dio un abrazo para despedirse-. La próxima Navidad estarás en casa haciendo que la gente se sienta incómoda con tus regalos raros.

\- Sabía que los habías echado de menos -bromeó, viendo como Michonne se acercaba a la puerta para pedir que les abrieran. Daryl se acercó a Rick y le dió un abrazo, aprovechando para hablarle de forma confidencial-. Merle está por aquí. Encuéntrale. Dile que no venga. Que te dé a ti su mensaje.

Rick asintió con la cabeza y la pareja salió de la sala, dejándole solo unos cinco segundos hasta que un guarda le guió de vuelta a su celda. Al llegar vio a Axel tumbado en la cama con un libro en las manos.

\- No te lo vas a creer. Santa Claus ha venido mientras estabas fuera -dijo su compañero riéndose de su propia ocurrencia.

Daryl frunció el ceño y vio entonces que encima de su cama había dos pequeños paquetes, ambos rectangulares. Cogió el primero y lo abrió con cuidado, temiendo encontrarse cualquier cosa que su hermano hubiera pensado que necesitaba y que, probablemente, no estaría permitido allí dentro. Para su sorpresa, se trataba de un libro de texto. Al abrirlo vio que en la contraportada había una nota: _"Para que empieces a estudiar. Feliz Navidad. Aaron"_.

El preso lo ojeó, sorprendiéndose al ver que estaba dividido en varias asignaturas. Ese hombre le daba pereza; sus ganas de ayudarle, como si intentara demostrarle a alguien que era un buen samaritano; sus largas cartas hablándole de Eric y sus inicios en el mundo de la moda o de sus alumnos y sus planes de futuro. Pero no tenía por qué hacer eso. Y mientras miraba el libro se sintió agradecido. A lo mejor realmente quería ayudarle; a lo mejor, era cierto que lo de las cartas no le iba mal.

Lo dejó sobre su mesa y cogió el otro paquete, con una carta pegada a él, moviéndolo como había hecho con el primero. Esta vez sí escuchó algo moverse, como si la caja fuera demasiado grande para lo que había dentro. Lo abrió y se encontró con dos paquetes de galletas, y no necesitó abrir la carta para saber de quién era. Abrió el sobre fingiendo no tener prisa y sonrió al ver dos notas, una con las faltas de ortografía escritas.

 _"Hola Daryl,_  
 _Siento mucho decepcionarte, pero lo de la Post Data lo empezaste tú, no es ninguna artimaña de psicología inversa para que me contestes, ¿la usas tú para eso? La verdad es que funciona, supongo que la indiferencia es una novedad para mí teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que me vigilan por aquí._  
 _Hoy he tenido mi última sesión con Denise. Casi le digo que me habías escrito, por pura venganza, pero entonces me habría quedado sin tus cartas y tengo curiosidad por saber qué excusa te inventarás esta vez para contestarme. Pero, ¿sabes qué? No necesitas ninguna. A lo mejor no llegué a ti de la forma "correcta", pero no creo que importe. No podré ayudarte con la reducción de condena, pero puedo amenizarte las tardes contándote mis locuras, si quieres. Y con las faltas de ortografía, ahí también puedo ayudarte. No te ofende, ¿no?"._

Daryl entrecerró los ojos, sin querer reconocer que antes de enviarle la anterior carta había comprobado las correcciones de Beth para evitar escribirle mal en la medida de lo posible. Con Aaron no lo pensaba. Y prefería no pararse a pensar en ese pequeño detalle.

 _"Espero que estés pasando unas buenas Navidades, aunque no me imagino como se viven ahí dento. ¿Os ponen música? ¿Os dan una comida especial en Nochebuena? Busqué en Internet y decían que en fiestas señaladas dejaban enviar cosas… que revisan el paquete para asegurarse de que no hay nada raro y ya está. Espero que te lleguen todas las galletas. Son una tradición en nuestra familia y mi madre siempre nos obliga a mis hermanos y a mí a participar; las de chocolate las ha hecho mi madre y las de vainilla yo (las de Shawn y Maggie no se las ha podido comer nadie de lo terribles que estaban). Si tienes que compartirlas, te recomiendo que des las mías. ¡Las de mi madre son las mejores del mundo, guardatelas todas!"._

El estómago le rugió ante la perspectiva de comida casera y desvió la vista hacia el paquete, fijándose por primera vez en que las galletas eran de dos sabores. Había hecho galletas, se había acordado de él y se había molestado en buscar información para saber si podía enviárselas. ¿Quién era esa chica? Anotó mentalmente agradecerle el esfuerzo y explicarle lo poco navideño que era aquello. Beth le había mencionado la historia casi romántica que la mujer con la que se escribía le contaba en sus cartas y aunque entendía que era su forma de conseguir la condicional (él tampoco era del todo sincero con Aaron algunas veces), también pensaba que no era la correcta. Beth tenía que saber lo duro que era estar en la cárcel. A esas alturas dudaba que hubiera un ápice de maldad en la joven que pudiera meterla entre rejas (al fin y al cabo, acababa de enviar galletas a un preso al que no conocía), pero toda precaución era poca.

 _"Si el paquete no te llega, dímelo. Podría llevártelas en persona si me dices en qué cárcel estás. Prometo no ir disfrazada de elfo de Santa Claus para no avergonzarte delante de los demás presos"._

Se le volvió a encoger el estómago, aunque esta vez con una sensación totalmente diferente. No iba ni a plantearse esa opción. No era tan estúpido como para hacer que Beth pisara aquella cárcel. Ya se sentía culpable escribiéndose con una chica de 20 años que había conocido de forma incorrecta, no iba a entretenerse con la idea de ir más allá de unas cuantas cartas mientras estuviera allí dentro. Solo hasta entonces.

Siguió leyendo su descripción de las Navidades en su casa, sorprendiéndose al leer que en su familia sólo se hacían un regalo por persona. Recordaba el árbol lleno de paquetes para Carl y Judith con cosas que ni siquiera necesitaban y había dado por hecho que todas las familias eran así. No le sorprendió tanto leer que sus padres participaban en un mercadillo navideño solidario organizado por la Iglesia de su comunidad, y entrecerró los ojos al ver que ella se había quedado en casa. No dejaba de darle rabia que no aprovechara su tiempo, y sabía que era la insistencia de los demás en que hiciera algo lo que la encerraba más. A lo mejor tenía que enviar una carta a sus padres diciéndoles que la dejaran más a su aire. Sonrió de nuevo imaginándose la reacción de Beth cuando sus padres le preguntaran quién era y por qué se creía con el derecho a decirles como tratar a su hija. Giró la segunda hoja, decepcionado al ver que ya terminaba la carta.

 _"Bueno, creo que ya te he robado mucho tiempo. Espero que el año empiece bien, sea como sea eso teniendo en cuenta dónde estás. ¿Cómo te va con Aaron? ¿Crees que te dejarán salir pronto? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes que estar ahí dentro? No me has contado mucho sobre ti… puedes hacerlo, si quieres._  
 _Hasta pronto, Beth._  
 _PD: No hace falta que contestes…_  
 _PD2: …Pero sé que quieres hacerlo"._

Daryl apretó la hoja con fuerza, leyendo de nuevo ese último párrafo. Era de esperar que le preguntara por su condena, todo el mundo lo hacía cuando descubría que alguien había pasado un tiempo en la cárcel. Y también era normal que Beth quisiera saber algo sobre la persona con la que se estaba escribiendo. Tal vez podía decirle cuantos años le habían caído sin entrar en detalle con los motivos. Le gustaba leer cosas sobre ella pero no le gustaba tanto dar detalles oscuros sobre él. Si pudiera se limitaría a enviar una simple nota preguntándole cómo había ido la semana, sin añadir nada más. Bueno, tal vez que enviara más galletas.

Suspiró y volvió a leer la carta otra vez. Era casi una costumbre leerla varias veces, y las otras las tenía prácticamente memorizadas, intentando sacar pistas sobre ella con lo que le iba contando. Cuando escribía se preguntaba si ella leía las suyas con la misma atención, aunque dado lo poco que decía y lo poco interesantes que eran, lo dudaba mucho.

Fue al llegar de nuevo al final que se detuvo y se incorporó de golpe. _"¿Cómo te va con Aaron?_ " Daryl notó como el pulso se le aceleraba intentando hacer memoria, preguntándose si le había nombrado en sus cartas anteriores. Sí, le había dicho que se escribía con un hombre; que era profesor; puede, incluso, que también vivía en Georgia. ¿Aaron? No. Sólo escribía ese nombre para dirigirse a él al inicio de sus cartas. ¿Cómo lo sabía Beth? ¿Era posible que se conocieran?

Se pasó las manos por la cara, de pronto nervioso. Aaron sí sabía cosas sobre él; no había tenido más remedio que contárselas, de otra forma aquellas cartas no habrían tenido ningún sentido. Así que le había hablado de Carol y de Ed; de lo poco que le parecían siete años por la satisfacción de haberle devuelto lo que él le hacía a su mujer y a su hija. ¿Se habría enterado Beth? ¿Le preguntaba para disimular? ¿Para que le contestara y tener por escrito algo que justificara dejar de escribirle?

\- Eh, tú -dijo dándole un toque con la bota a Axel en la pierna para que levantara la vista del libro-. Tú eres de Georgia, ¿no?

\- Sí. Y tú también, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero yo no me fijo en los putos nombres de los pueblos -dijo sacando una de las cartas de Aaron, y enseñándole la dirección junto con la de Beth-. Estos dos sitios, ¿están cerca?

\- ¿La verdad? No me suenan -dijo Axel, haciendo resoplar a Daryl-. Pero puedes buscar un mapa en la biblioteca. Aunque tendrás que esperar a que acaben las fiestas, como no va nadie la han cerrado hasta que la bibliotecaria vuelva.

\- ¡Mierda!

Daryl dejó ambas cartas sobre la mesa y las miró esperando que algo le indicara que estaban lejos. Intentando recordar de nuevo haber escrito el nombre de Aaron en una carta a Beth. Se sacudió el pelo con la mano, consciente de que no iba a tener más remedio que esperar. Y eso significaba no escribirle a Beth esa tarde y no enviar la carta al día siguiente.

\- ¡Teléfono! -anunció a gritos el guarda que estaba de turno, a unas celdas de distancia. Tal vez tenía otra opción. No le gustaba, pero terminaría con sus dudas de una vez.

\- Vosotros, ¿alguno tiene que hacer una llamada? -preguntó el guarda apoyándose en los barrotes.

\- ¡Sí! -dijo Daryl rápidamente, cogiendo la carta con el número anotado.

No pudo evitar gruñir al ver la larga cola de presos a los que les había dado por llamar, aunque no era raro teniendo en cuenta las fechas. Nunca una espera se le había hecho tan larga y cuando por fin tuvo el teléfono en sus manos no perdió tiempo pensando en sí marcar o no el número, esperando que estuvieran en casa. Al tercer tono, descolgaron.

\- ¿Sí? -la voz sonó insegura y extrañada.

\- ¿Aaron?

\- Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién llama a cobro revertido? Quiero saber cuanto me costará esto -dijo con cierto tono de humor. Daryl inspiró hondo.

\- Soy Daryl… ehm… Daryl Dixon. Del Instituto Correccional…

\- Ya, ya sé de dónde llamas -lo interrumpió, guardando silencio unos segundos-. La verdad, pensé que me costaría más conseguir que me llamaras.

\- Sí, oye, tengo cinco minutos solo y… tengo que preguntarte algo un poco raro y no puedes hacerme preguntas, ¿vale? Solo contestarlas.

\- ¿Solo llamas para que conteste a tus preguntas?

\- Sí, exacto. Eres profesor, ¿no? ¿No te dedicas a eso?

\- Bueno, no exactamente. Yo…

\- ¿Conoces a Beth Greene? -preguntó directamente, consciente de que si lo volvía a pensar no lo haría. El silencio al otro lado del teléfono se le hizo eterno.

\- …me suena el apellido, pero no sé de qué -murmuró, pensativo-. ¿Cómo es?

Daryl tuvo ganas de pegarse un tiro. Por supuesto, tenía que preguntarle como era. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que contestar? ¿Que no lo sabía? En ninguna de sus cartas había dicho nada que indicara algo de su físico y cada vez que se la imaginaba era diferente. No tenía modo alguno de contestar a esa pregunta. Escuchó un ruido al otro lado del teléfono y de nuevo a Aaron.

\- Ey, Eric, ¿conocemos a algún Greene? -Daryl escuchó algo que no entendió-. ¿La que se casa? -de nuevo, alguien habló de fondo-. …ah, la rubia. No, por nada. Adiós… Daryl, ¿sigues ahí?

\- Hmmm.

\- Sí, sé quien es. Pero… no es que la conozca. Su hermano se casa y Eric le está haciendo el vestido a la novia -explicó Aaron, volviendo a quedarse en silencio unos segundos.

Daryl pensó en lo absurdo de la situación. ¿Cuántas tiendas de vestidos de novia había en Georgia? ¿Cómo era posible que la futura cuñada de Beth eligiera al marido del hombre que se escribía con él? ¿Tan pequeño era el mundo? Suspiró, apoyando la frente en la pared.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas por ella? -escuchó a Aaron de nuevo.

\- ¿Le has hablado de mí?

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no -pareció indignarse-. La he visto una vez en mi vida y hablamos dos minutos de… -el profesor se interrumpió y le escuchó chasquear la lengua-. Vale, la vi mirando el correo. Tenía tu carta en las manos, pero estaba cerrada. Me dijo que había reconocido la marca del sobre porque ella también participa en el proyecto… que se escribía con una mujer, ¿en Virginia, puede ser? Pero no dijo nada que indicara que reconoció tu nombre.

A Daryl no le sorprendió. Se suponía que no se conocían y era evidente que Beth no confiaba mucho en la gente, ni era extrovertida. Por supuesto que habría disimulado al ser pillada por Aaron. Al menos no había abierto la carta, aunque eso tampoco fue una sorpresa. Beth parecía una buena chica. Hasta le había enviado galletas de su madre; no, no sería capaz de leer una carta suya que hubiera enviado a otra persona, por mucho que fuera a terapia.

\- ¿Es que también se escribe contigo? -preguntó entonces Aaron y al levantar la vista hacia el teléfono Daryl supo que había estado demasiado tiempo en silencio. Casi se le habían acabado los cinco minutos.

\- No le digas… si la ves otra vez, por favor, no le digas que… -se interrumpió, sin saber exactamente cómo pedírselo sin sonar culpable.

Le acababa de decir a Michonne que lo de las cartas iba bien; iban a entrevistar a ese hombre para que lo corroborara; y por no poder esperar unos días le acababa de decir que se escribía con alguien que no debía. _Genial, Dixon, genial_ , se maldijo suspirando.

\- Tranquilo, ella no me dijo que te conociera. No seré yo quién saque el tema -dijo Aaron con un tono de voz divertido, como si le hiciera gracia la situación. Por primera vez en su vida Daryl se sintió afortunado. Beth era una buena persona, y Aaron también-. De todas formas, no creo que vuelva a verla. La novia vino a recoger el vestido ayer, sola. Así que Eric ya ha terminado con esa boda.

\- Oh, claro -Daryl no tuvo tiempo a sentirse aliviado.

\- Pero quiero que me cuentes todo lo de esa chica en la próxima carta. O hablaré mal de ti a tu psicólogo -el preso sintió un nudo en el estómago-. Eh, es broma.

\- No eres gracioso. Ni por carta, ni por teléfono.

\- Tú sigue ofendiéndome…

\- Se terminan mis cinco minutos. Gracias por la información. Y por el libro.

\- De nada. Feliz Navidad, Daryl.

\- Sí, Feliz Navidad.

\- Y puedes estar tranquilo. Vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Daryl frunció el ceño y por primera vez pensó en lo que debía de parecerle todo eso a Aaron. Quiso sacarle de su error, decirle que sólo eran amigos (por poner un nombre a su extraña relación) por carta, que la había conocido por casualidad y que ahora ella no dejaba de escribirle. No era del todo cierto, él tampoco cortaba la correspondencia, pero Aaron no tenía por qué saber eso; si era cierto lo que decía y no volvía a ver ni a hablar con Beth. No pudo decirle nada, porque la llamada se cortó. Colgó el teléfono y volvió a la celda, comprobando que todo estaba en su sitio y que Axel miraba la caja de galletas desde su habitual rincón junto a la pared opuesta a las camas. Daryl entró y escuchó como el guarda cerraba la puerta tras él sin mediar palabra. Miró los dos paquetes de galletas y, sin pensarlo dos veces, le lazó una de las bolsas a su compañero de celda.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Las de chocolate?

\- Cómetelas antes de que me arrepienta -gruñó Daryl cogiendo una de las de vainilla.

Amarillas. _"Ah, ¿la rubia?"_ La mordió, comprobando que estaba crujiente y muy, muy dulce. Y no pudo evitar sonreír pensando que, de pronto, ya sabía dos cosas más de Beth. Le gustaba el dulce. Y era rubia. 

* * *

**NdA: ¡Estoy de vuelta! Me gustaría ir actualizando más, pero la vida siempre se mete por en medio. En fin xD Más de una me habéis preguntado cuando se verán Daryl y Beth en persona... pues ella ya se lo ha pedido y él parece decir que no. Pero todo llegará, y no desesperéis que no tardarán mucho ;) Decidme que os ha parecido el capítulo :) ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos pronto (espero)!**


End file.
